


Hell Bent

by Bunnie24



Category: The Following
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI Agent Mike Weston is still reeling from the Joe Carroll incident; with Ryan Hardy in a medical induced coma and both Claire Matthews and Agent Parker dead, Agent Weston feels out of place until infamous Joe Carroll follower Emma Hill is spotted once again. Agent Weston will not let her or any other followers get away, he is hell bent on ending this once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office Hours

He was driving back to headquarters, the radio was faint as Agent Mike Weston drove along the New York freeway; it had been nearly a month since everything had gone down, but he still got choked up whenever he left the hospital.  
Ryan Hardy was still in a coma while Claire Matthews had unfortunately passed, just like Joe Carroll wanted.   
“Damn it!” Mike cursed to himself. In a way, Carroll had won with Claries’ death, he didn’t know how he was going to tell Ryan if he woke up, no…when.  
Mike got off on his exit then pulled into the FBI Headquarters where he made his way into the overcrowded building and fought his way to his office before closing the door behind him.  
There was solitude in his rather dark office, he liked it that way ever since Parker died, ever since Ryan was in a coma and Claire passed, ever since Joe Carroll perished in the fire.   
He was told a million times that it was finally over, but it didn’t feel over; Mike was waiting for ‘the big reveal’, even if there was never really going to be one.  
“Agent Weston,” he heard from the other side of his door that opened in a rush with Marshal Turner now standing where his door had previously been closed.  
Mike stood up at his desk “Marshal,” he spoke “What are you doing here?” he asked.   
“Conference Room, now.” He said, exiting his office.  
Mike huffed as he shuffled his way into the conference room that was beginning to fill up with more agents; he took a seat in the front next to another agent who held onto her notepad tightly as she looked around the room to observe the other agents.  
“Wonder what’s going on.” Mike said, trying to start a conversation with the agent.  
She smirked “It’s about Emma Hill.” She spoke softly, now hiding in her hair.  
Mike jerked his head towards her “How do you know that?” he whispered to her.  
The agent smiled as she turned away from him as the Marshal stood in front of all the agents in the room.  
“Alright, I’m going to get straight to the point; as you know we are still searching for Joe Carroll’s followers and this morning we received a tip from a gas station attendant who claimed that he spotted Emma Hill.” Marshall Turner said.  
Turner turned to the agent Mike was sitting before Turner looked away “We retrieved security footage from the gas station to confirm that Emma Hill was recently spotted in Worcester, Massachusetts.” He said.  
The room filled with whispers and chatter as Mike turned to the agent next to him, who was now jotting down notes on her notepad before looking back up at the Marshal.  
The Marshal cleared his throat “The FBI and I will be forming a team together to go to Massachusetts to try and contain Ms. Hill.” He said, going on with the plans and the intentions of the mission.  
After everyone was excused, Mike followed her before he stood next to her “Were you in charge of the security tapes?” he asked her.  
She nodded “Yes.” She said, continuing to walk to her desk.  
“Are you new? Cause I haven’t seen you around here before…” Mike asked, trying to keep up with the agent and her fast pace.  
“Maybe. Or maybe you’ve just been looking at your feet for almost two months and never noticed me.” The girl said, walking into her shared office and sat at her desk.  
Mike nodded in embarrassment “Well, then, let me start over. Hi, my name is Mike Weston…and you are?” he said, sticking out his hand.  
“Jenny Hartgrove.” She said, shaking Mike’s hand before going back to her computer.  
Mike nodded “Ok.” He said, walking out of her shared office and back to his where he closed his door and hit his head against his door. 

 

Mike began to read up on Emma Hill and her location as well as the town she was spotted in and how maybe it was a possible connection to more Carroll followers.  
He was so lost in his thoughts he was startled with Marshall Turner knocked on his door “Can we talk?” he asked.  
Mike nodded, turning his attention to the Marshall who sat across from him.  
“I know that you’ll probably want to go to Massachusetts, to end this; but I would like to advise you to not.” The Marshall said.  
“Why not? Mike asked, cocking an eye brow at him.  
The Marshall gestured “You went through a lot with Carroll, with Hardy. Myself, and other superior agents, believe that you psychologically couldn’t handle this.” He said, easing in to that conversation.  
“Psychologically??” Mike asked rhetorically.  
“Well, yes.” The Marshall said.   
Mike shook his head “No. I am fine! I can do this…don’t do this!” he said, trying to fight the Marshall who stood up from his seat.  
“Agent Weston,” the Marshall said “You need to keep yourself under control.” He said.  
Mike swallowed hard as he took a deep breathe in “Marshall Turner, please. I need to finish this. I believe that I am in sound mind to go to Massachusetts, and I promise that I will not let personal feelings get in the way.” Mike spoke softly.  
The Marshall stood there, it was obvious he was thinking while Mike just stood there nervously, before becoming awkward as he finally sat down in his chair.   
“I will consider it with the fellow agents, in the meantime please keep yourself in check.” The Marshall said as he left Mike’s office.  
Mike leaned back in his chair, it was obviously going to be one of those days as he went back to his computer and reading the files. 

 

It seems like he couldn’t look at another file as he finally shut off his computer and relaxed in his office once again; he finally began to hear the sounds of the office when a knock came to his door.   
“Hey, Turner said to give you these.” Agent Hartgrove said as she walked into his office and handed him another folder.  
Mike took the folder and began to read it “Updates?” he asked her.  
Agent Hartgrove nodded “Yes. Also…tomorrow morning, 0800 hours, we leave for Massachusetts.” She said before leaving his office.  
Mike smiled, relieved that he wouldn’t be stuck in New York while everyone around his was off fighting the rest of Joe Carroll’s followers.


	2. Massachusetts

He sat in the back seat of the SUV as he waited for the rest of the team to arrive and pack up into the several SUVS that were behind him.  
The back seat door opened and Agent Hartgrove entered the back seat with Mike, her lap hidden by files on top of files as she sipped on a cup of coffee.  
Mike looked at her pile of folders and looked up at her “Do you not have a bag or a suitcase for all those?” he asked her.  
Agent Hartgrove smiled “It’s a 3 and a half hour drive…I need reading material.” She told him, putting her coffee in a cup holder.  
“...can I borrow one?” Mike asked her.  
Agent Hartgrove turned to him, Mike felt like she was sucking the life right out of him as she handed him the two top folders.  
“Enjoy.” She said, turning away and beginning to look out the window.  
Mike nodded, putting the files in the middle seat between them; he cleared his throat as he turned to her “…so two and a half months?” he asked her.  
Agent Hartgrove turned to Mike “Yes.” She said.  
“And what did you do before coming here?” Mike asked her.  
Agent Hartgrove smiled “I transferred from Chicago…”  
Mike nodded “Oh, so then how long have you been with the FBI?” he asked her.  
“Two years.” She told him.   
Mike cocked an eye brow “How old are you?” he asked her.   
“I’m 25. How old are you?” Agent Hartgrove asked.  
“I am 28.” Mike told her.  
Agent Hartgrove nodded “Okay,” she said, opening a file “So I was reading a couple of reports about the hours leading up to Joe Carroll’s death; and I wanted to ask you a couple of quick things so I could add notes to the reports.” She said, turning to face Mike.  
“Uhm, listen Jemma—“  
“Jenny.” She corrected.   
Mike nodded in his mistake “Jenny, could we wait to talk about this until we get to Massachusetts?” he asked her.  
Jenny curled in her lips from embarrassment before nodding “Yeah, sure.” She said softly, closing the file and turning away from Mike. 

 

The SUV started and the road trip began, the back seat of the front SUV was silent as Jenny and Mike looked out the window, ignoring each others’ presence until Jenny huffed and turned to Mike.   
“Look, I know this case is your life and I understand how important this is to you, but this is my first big case and I don’t want to fuck this up for anyone.” Jenny confided to Mike.  
Mike looked at Jenny “Funny, I felt that same way when I started working with Ryan Hardy.” he told her.   
Jenny nodded “Yeah. The thought of working with Ryan Hardy intimidates me.” She said, not looking away from the passing view.   
Mike smiled as he turned away from the conversation, smiling to himself as he let the conversation go. 

 

The FBI agents scattered throughout the city of Worcester; some were setting up hotel rooms for agents and others were setting up the make shift headquarters at the local police station.  
Mike was getting straight to the point, updating himself on what other agents had discovered throughout the morning, which wasn’t much.  
Marshall Turner caught up with Mike as he paced around the make shift headquarters with the ‘updates’ as he tried to try and piece something together just like Ryan used to.  
“Agent Weston,” the Marshall said, standing next to Mike “I was hoping you would accompany me to the gas station to interview the attendant.” He suggested.  
Mike nodded “Yes.” He said, putting his file down and followed him out of the station and towards an SUV.  
“How are you holding up?” the Marshall asked as they both entered the car.  
Mike buckled in his seat belt “I am holding up. Hey, what’s up with Agent Hartgrove? Isn’t she a bit inexperienced to work a case like this?” he asked.  
“You were once inexperienced.” The Marshall reminded Mike.  
Mike smirked “Touche.” He said, as The Marshall drove the SUV out of the station parking lot.

 

“What type of car was she driving?” Mike asked as he wrote down notes on his notepad.   
The attendant tried to remember the events “…it was Red. Maybe a Toyota?” he said.  
Mike nodded as he wrote the information down “What about direction? Did she turn right, or left? Was there anybody else in the car?” he asked her.  
“No. She was alone, definitely alone. And I want to say she turned left.” The attendant said.   
Mike smiled as he closed his notepad “Ok, thank you.” He said, before walking away and towards the Marshall who was observing more security footage.  
“I can’t get a good look at the car, but maybe we can find something when we get back to the headquarters. Hopefully we can get something besides that fact that Emma Hill was here.” the Marshall said.  
Mike nodded as he pulled out his cell phone “I’ll get right on top of it.” He said, making a call to the headquarters to push the agents to try and find something more with the security footage.

 

Mike read though all of his notes and looked at the enhanced pictures of the security footage while he sat on his bed.  
He was beginning to lose his battle with his sleepy eyes as he yawned for the third time in a five minute period.  
Mike pushed everything off of his bed and crawled into his bed, turning off the light and cuddling up with the semi-warm sheets for the night.  
His mind began to clutter with thoughts, now that he was trying to go to sleep he couldn’t and it was driving him up the wall.  
He tossed and turned for an hour before finally sitting up in his bed and turning the light on; he rubbed his face before getting out of bed.  
Mike paced, he went to the bathroom, he surfed the internet, he did everything he thought possible to try and relax but nothing was working.   
He grumbled as he just laid in his bed “Maybe if I just lay here, I’ll pass out.” He thought to himself, staring at the ceiling all night.


	3. Emma Hill

She threw away her empty coffee cup as she turned back to her computer and continued writing up her report when her cell phone buzzed on the table.  
Jenny leaned forward to see the text message from Agent Weston “Meet me at the car” it simply said.  
“No.” Jenny groaned as she took her cell phone and placed it in her back pocket.  
Deidre looked up from her computer “What is it?” she asked.  
Jenny sighed “Agent Weston…I don’t even know why I’m here to be honest; I’m under qualified, under experienced, and I’m certain that all of this is a practical joke!” she said as she put on her jacket.  
Deidre cocked her eye brow “My job, not the case!” Jenny corrected herself.  
Jenny grabbed her badge and put it in her other back pocket when Deidre cleared her throat “You are selling yourself short.” She told her.  
“I doubt it,” Jenny said, checking to make sure she had everything “And now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet up with McGruff the crime pup.”   
Deidre chuckled “Have fun.” She said as Jenny walked out of the office.

 

Jenny exited the sheriff’s office and walked along the sidewalk to meet up with Agent Weston who was standing near the SUV.  
“Ok, I’m here.” Jenny said as she put her hands in her pockets.   
“Get in.” Agent Weston said as he got in the driver’s side of the car.   
Jenny didn’t question him as she got into the passengers seat and buckled herself in “So, did we get a lead or something?” she asked.  
Agent Weston didn’t even look at her “We might have a location on Emma Hill.” He told her.  
Jenny nodded slowly “And we are going to go there and…?” she trailed off, waiting for Agent Weston to explain the plan.  
“We, as well as other agents, are going to deny or confirm that Emma Hill is in fact in the suspected location.” He told her.  
Jenny nodded “And where would that be?” she asked.  
“A house.” He said.  
“That’s all you’re going to tell me?” Jenny asked, turning away and looking out the window.  
Agent Weston sighed “Agent Hartgrove, everything I tell you is on a need-to-know basis, alright?”   
“Alright.” Jenny remarked. 

 

The Marshall was waiting for both Agent Weston and Hartgrove as they exited their vehicle half a mile away from the stake out point.  
Jenny looked around the woodsy area as fellow agents huddled together and talked while she and Agent Weston continued to follow the Marshall.  
Agent Weston was listening intensely to the Marshall while Jenny followed behind, examining the road and the fresh tire tracks that they seemed to be following.  
“Agent Hartgrove?” she heard from the white nose as she looked up to see both the Marshall and Agent Weston staring at her.  
The Marshall motioned to her, but Jenny widened her eyes in confusion.  
“Did you hear what he was saying?” Agent Weston asked.  
Jenny adjusted her posture “Uh, no. I was looking at the tire tracks, they’re new…” she said, stating the obvious.  
Agent Weston and the Marshall looked at each other before they both looked back at her “I asked if you were familiar with Emma Hill?” he asked.  
“Personally, no. But I’ve read her file extensively.” Jenny said, crossing her arms.  
The three of them began to walk again, stopping behind a tall bush next to the front gate of a large colonial house.   
“How long has it been suspected that she’s been here?” Agent Weston asked.  
“Two days…maybe three.” The Marshall said as the three of them looked past the bush and at the house where a red Toyota rested by the front porch.  
Jenny looked back from the bush “No confirmation on if it’s Hill or not?” she asked.  
“A neighbor a mile and a half down said that she saw whom she thought was Emma Hill driving down the street. The same car was described so we figured we’d look into it.” The Marshall said.  
Jenny nodded “Do we have a plan, or are we just going to point rifle microscopes in and try and get a look?” she asked.  
The Marshall cocked an eye brow at Jenny “Do you have an idea?” he asked in a borderline annoyed tone.  
Jenny looked out towards the house then turned to the Marshall “Maybe.” She said.  
Agent Weston and the Marshall waited for Jenny to express her plan as she looked around the acre.  
“Okay.” Jenny remarked as she handed Agent Weston her badge and cell phone before looking at both of them “…the code word is spark plugs.” She said, before walking out onto the road and began walking towards the house.  
The Marshal and Agent Weston stood still as they watched Jenny walk up the porch and knocked on the front door.  
“I’m not sure if she’s that dumb or that brave.” The Marshall whispered to Agent Weston, who smirked at the comment.

 

Jenny turned away from the door after she knocked on it, waiting for someone to answer the door when she heard the bolt lock turn and the door open.  
She smiled as she turned to the girl by the door “Hi. I am so sorry to bother you but my car broke down a mile down the road and I, being the idiot I am, left my cell phone at home. I was hoping maybe I could use yours?” Jenny asked.  
Emma Hill smiled “Of course.” She said, opening the door wide to let Jenny in.  
“Again, I am so sorry to bother you! I walked to two other homes but they weren’t home!” Jenny said, walking into the house.  
“No, it’s alright!” Emma said.  
Emma nodded as she guided Jenny to the kitchen where a cordless phone rested on a counter, Emma handed Jenny the phone and smiled.  
Jenny thanked her before turning on the phone and beginning to dial a number before taking a few steps away while Emma walked into the dining room.  
She waited for Mike to pick up the phone, pacing around the kitchen as she did.  
“Yeah?” Mike asked.  
“Hey, sweetie…my car broke down again.” Jenny said.  
“…is Emma there?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah, I messed with my spark plugs again.” Jenny said.  
“Okay. Get out of there ASAP!” Mike told her.  
Jenny smiled “Yeah, baby…I know. I will take it to a specialist when we get back…just come and get me…and maybe fix the car!” she giggled.  
She could tell Mike was trying to stop himself from laughing as he said goodbye and hung up the phone.  
Jenny finished the phone call and put the phone down as Emma entered the kitchen again “Get some help?” she asked.  
“Yeah. My boyfriend will meet me at the car.” She said.  
Emma smiled “Well, at least let me get you a cup of tea!” she suggested.  
Jenny shook her head “Oh, no. You probably were doing something when I intruded. I really should go.” She said, beginning to walk towards the front door.  
Emma escorted her “Well at least let me give you a list back to the car!” she suggested.  
Jenny giggled “No, it’s okay! I could use the exercise!” she said.  
“But it’s 30 degrees out there!” Emma protested.  
Jenny shrugged it off “It’s not that cold!” she remarked as she opened the front door.   
Emma went out to the porch with Jenny when she was caught off guard by the swarm of FBI agents and guns.  
“Hands up!” Mike Weston demanded.  
Emma huffed as she put her hands up, turning to Jenny “Smooth move.” She said.  
Jenny smirked “I’d like to think so.” She responded.


	4. The Interrogation

The both of them stood behind glass and watched the Marshall try to talk to Emma, but it was easier said than done.  
Mike turned to agent Hartgrove who was sipping on a glass of water as she watched intensely.  
Emma Hill was hard to crack as she played with the Marshall, Jenny smirked as Mike looked back at the interrogation.   
“He’s never going to crack her.” Jenny said.  
Mike turned to her “No, he won’t.” he responded.  
There was a silence between the two of them before Mike cleared his throat “You did really good back there.” He told her.  
Jenny smiled “Thanks.”   
Mike nodded off as he turned back to the interrogation when Emma huffed and adjusted in her seat “I want to talk to the girl.” She said.  
“What girl?” the Marshall asked.  
“The Brunette who got me out of the house.” She said.  
Mike turned to Jenny who took another sip of water and continued to watch as the Marshall nodded and stood up “I’ll see what I can do.” He said before leaving the interrogation room.  
The Marshall walked to the back and looked at jenny “well?” he asked her.  
Mike waited for a response “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He told her.  
Jenny put her water down “This might be done faster if I do.” She said as she walked out of the room.  
Both Mike and the Marshall watched Jenny enter the room and sat across from Emma.  
Emma smiled “You’re really good.” she remarked.  
“Good?” Jenny asked.  
She nodded “Yeah. I actually believed you with the car and being stranded, and well…not recognizing me.” She said with a smile.  
Jenny’s facial expression didn’t change “Well you did a good job hiding in plain sight; bleaching your hair and letting it get a little shaggy.” She responded.  
Emma stared at Jenny “so are you the new Agent Parker? OH! And is Ryan Hardy’s pet the new Ryan Hardy?” she asked.  
Jenny raised an eye brow at Emma ‘Is this a branch off, or the next sequel?”   
It was obvious that Jenny had surprised Emma as she simply blinked.  
“What do you think?” Emma asked.  
“Sequel. The crushed groupie comes back for revenge…or maybe Joe’s work isn’t quite done yet.” Jenny said, hoping to get a direct answer from Emma.  
The corners of Emma’s mouth threatened a smile as Jenny nodded “Okay, then.”   
Emma adjusted again “So, you are the new Agent Parker.” She said.  
Jenny shook her head “No. You can’t replace a woman like that, and you can’t replace Ryan Hardy because Ryan is still in the game.”   
“Medically induced coma.” Emma corrected.  
“He’ll be back.” Jenny comforted.  
“His days are numbered.” Emma hissed.   
“Is that a threat?” Jenny asked, crossing her arms “Are you the new Joe? Calling the shots from your new tiny cell? No, probably not. Joe will always be smarter than a crazy bitch.” She said, taunting Emma.  
Emma snapped, throwing herself across the table at Jenny, who caught Emma and threw her to the floor, kneeing her to the ground.  
Not long after, two officers stormed in to take charge of the situation as Jenny got up to leave, she walked out to get some air, enjoying the crisp air from the end of winter.  
“Agent Hartgrove,” she heard behind her.  
Jenny turned around to see Mike standing with a cup of coffee “Are you alright?” he asked while handing her the cup of coffee.  
“Yeah.” She simply said.  
Mike nodded “Okay.” He shifted next to her as they both stared out into the dead woods for a second before he cleared his throat.  
“What did you do in Chicago?” he asked Jenny.  
“I was an undercover agent.” She muttered, taking a sip of her coffee.  
Mike looked at Jenny in awe “How do you go from that to this? He asked.  
Jenny shrugged “Perfect timing? I don’t know.”   
“Well you’re doing alright in my book.” Mike told her.  
“I’m glad I have your approval.” Jenny said sarcastically.  
Mike chuckled “You’re welcome.”   
Jenny sighed “So where do we go from here?” she asked.  
Mike shrugged “I don’t know.”   
“But you’re supposed to.” Jenny said with a smile.  
Mike nodded with a smile “Well if this case has taught me anything, it’s that anything could happen.” He told her.  
Jenny sighed, she knew he was right, the case file was like reading a treatment for a soap opera as she cleared her throat “Thanks for the coffee.” She said before walking back inside.

Mike mentally slapped himself as he walked down the hall to the makeshift headquarters “Having feelings for Agent Hartgrove—GET OVER YOURSELF!” he told himself.  
“The only reason you think she’s hot is because she ‘caught’ Emma Hill.” Mike went on to argue with himself before he ran into the Marshall.  
“Oh, sorry.” Mike said, taking a step back.  
The Marshall smiled “it’s alright. I’m glad I found you, Ms. Hill is being transferred to New York.” He informed Mike.  
Mike nodded “Perfect.” He said in a melancholy way.  
The Marshall smiled “Yes. We will be charging her, her lawyer will be here in about an hour.” She said before walking away.  
Mike huffed as he walked into headquarters where agents were everywhere and there seemed to be no room in sight.  
He squeezed in the space when it seemed more agents were coming in before he finally gave up and turned to leave when Jenny appeared behind him.  
“There you are! We are needed at Emma Hill’s hideout.” Jenny said as she rushed out of the crowd.  
Mike pushed his way through the crowd, he wondered what was so important that it needed their attention.

The house was big, but not as big as the Carroll house, the downstairs was vacant of furniture but the second floor was filled with beds and couches.  
It was obvious that Emma wasn’t the only one living here, but the mystery was where had they all gone?  
Jenny looked through the trash bins that were full of burned pieces of paper.  
“Hey, Weston?” she called, picking up the trash can  
Mike entered the bathroom, Jenny handed him the bin when the cell phone in her back pocket began to vibrate.  
Jenny answered her phone “This is Hartgrove.”   
“Hey, it’s Deidre.”   
“Hey.”  
“I’ve been trying to get a hold of Agent Weston, but he’s not picking up his phone.” Deidre said.  
“Well, what’s going on?” Jenny asked.

Mike examined the charred pieces of paper with the Marshall, trying to see if there was anything that was readable.  
Jenny exited the bathroom, putting her phone gingerly back into her back pocket.  
“Agent Weston.” Jenny called out, but Mike didn’t hear her.  
“Agent Weston.” She called again, walking closer to Mike, but he still didn’t hear her.  
“Mike!” she yelled, finally getting his attention as eh turned to Jenny.  
Mike noticed the look on her face “What is it?” he asked.  
Jenny swallowed hard “The hospital called,” Mike’s stomach dropped as he walked closer to Jenny.  
“They’re going to wake up Ryan Hardy from his coma.” She said.  
Mike lost his breathe, staring at Jenny as he comprehended the news.


	5. Transfer

It was an awkward silence in the SUV as Mike sat in the driver seat, still absorbing the information while Jenny sat patiently next to him.  
“You should go.” Jenny remarked, afraid to make eye contact with Mike.  
“No, I need to be here.” Mike protested.  
Jenny scuffed “No, you need to for there, for Ryan. He needs you!” she said.   
Mike glanced at Jenny who was picking at her jeans before she cleared her throat “I mean, God knows how many times he was there for you,” she continued.  
“You should be there when he wakes up. You should be the one to tell him about Claire Matthews, about Emma Hill, and anything else he has questions about.” Jenny said, tucking hair behind her ear.  
Mike nodded “I know, but I can’t just leave.”  
“I’ll cover for you.” Jenny suggested.  
They were silent for a moment before Mike started the car.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Back to the station.”  
Mike pulled out of the driveway and made the journey back to the Sherriff’s department.

 

Jenny followed behind as Mike entered the makeshift headquarters, the busy and loud crowd went silent when Mike was spotted.  
His fellow agents’ eyes were glued to him as he turned to see the Marshall coming towards him, Mike met him halfway when he was asked to step into his office.  
Jenny walked to her desk next to Deidre, who laced her fingers together “How is he?” she asked.  
“Stunned.” Jenny said, logging into her computer.

 

Mike sat across from Marshall turner who stood next to a desk “In light of recent events, I want you and Agent Hartgrove back in New York. You’ll need to interrogate Ryan Hardy about the attack. We’re also transporting Ms. Hill …killing two birds with one stone.” He said.  
Mike nodded as he stood up “I’ll handle it.” He responded.  
The Marshall put a hand on Mike’s shoulder “I know you’ve been through a lot, but I’m confident you won’t let personal feelings get in the way.”   
Mike nodded again “I won’t.” he said as he left the office; he looked around for Jenny, who was sitting at her computer intensely, reading what was on the computer.  
“Agent Hartgrove,” Mike called as he walked up to Jenny “Pack it up, lets go.” He told her.  
Jenny looked up at Mike “Where to?” she asked.  
Mike took her arm and pulled her out of her seat “New York.” He said, escorting her out of headquarters.  
“So we’re going to Ryan?” Jenny asked.  
“We are assisting in the transport of Emma Hill.” Mike said, walking out of the building with Jenny.  
“That sounds promising.” Jenny said sarcastically.  
Mike huffed, getting into the SUV with Jenny and quickly making their way to the hotel.

 

They packed their belongings into the back of the SUV while they made their way back to the station.  
It was still a two hour wait for the transport vehicle to get to Worchester, but Mike was sure there was stuff to do at the station while they waited.  
Jenny was discussing updates with Deidre on files and profiles while Mike just pretended to be busy, watching the hands on his watch never move.  
Mike finally got up and began to walk around the building, remising about the past few months and how much he had grown; how so much had been lost because of one person.  
“Good thing Ryan will be back soon.” Mike thought, only to stop in his tracks and think about Ryan.  
Mike refused to believe that Ryan would walk away from this case; granted Joe was dead, but it was far from over.  
He huffed as he turned back to the headquarters just as the Marshall and Jenny were walking out.  
“You ready?” she asked.  
Mike looked down at his watch “Now?”   
Jenny nodded “Yeah, the transport truck got here early. They’re prepping Ms. Hill now.” She said.  
“Okay, then I guess I’m ready.” Mike said, following Marshall Turner and Jenny outside.

The SUV was parked, waiting for the transport vehicle to pull out of the jail.  
Jenny popped the bubble from her gum as she sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, her arms were crossed as she watched for the truck to pull away from the sheriff’s office.  
She popped her gum again, now beginning to agitate Mike.  
“Could you stop, please?” Mike asked.  
Jenny eye balled Mike as she rolled down her window and spit out her gum then went back to waiting for the truck.  
“Why are you so antsy?” Mike asked.  
“Why aren’t you antsy?” Jenny asked him.  
Mike shrugged “Cause everything’s gonna go according to plan.”   
“And you know this for a fact?” Jenny asked.  
Mike huffed “Yes.”   
“Were you certain everything was going to go according to plan when Joe Carroll was begin transported?” Jenny asked.  
“Hey—take a chill pill!” Mike remarked.  
Jenny huffed, letting the cold breeze hit her face; Mike now felt guilty for griping at Jenny.  
“I’m sorry. Just stop reading the reports, please?” Mike requested.  
Jenny shook her head “I can’t. You can never tell if it’ll happen again.” She said.  
Mike gently grabbed Jenny’s arm “Look at me,” he requested.  
Jenny reluctantly turned and faced Mike “Joe Carroll was a force to be reckoned with, and now he’s dead. He was a puppet master, and his followers were his puppets…without a puppet master, they’re nothing.” He told her.  
“Nothing’s going to happen, I promise.” Mike promised.  
Jenny nodded “Okay, nothing’s going to go wrong.” She assured herself.  
Mike nodded, looking past Jenny to see the transport truck pulling away from the station.  
He started the SUV, rolling up jenny’s window and waited for the truck to pass them so they could follow behind.

 

“So, are you from Chicago originally?” Mike asked.  
“you spend a lot of time asking me about Chicago.” Jenny marked.  
Mike smirked “Well I’ve never met anyone from there…” he said.  
Jenny nodded, understanding him “No. I’m actually from Rhode Island.”   
“Oh, so you moved there yourself or…?”  
“I moved for love…or I thought it was,” Jenny said “But he took me away from my family, and then he tried to isolate me completely. I left him and then joined the FBI, because I couldn’t afford to get home.”   
“But you stayed for two years after that…” Mike said, waiting for more information.  
Jenny smiled “What can I say? I fell in love with the job.” Turned out that Psychology degree did come in handy.” She said.  
Mike smiled “I think I’m in love with you.” He thought to himself.  
“So…what made you transfer to New York?” he asked.  
Jenny cleared her throat “I had an assignment go bad, they said to take some leave, so I figured I’d actually leave and transfer somewhere else, somewhere close to home.” She said.  
Mike nodded, he was silent as he thought about Jenny’s journey, it was hard to believe she was three years younger than him but she’d probably been through more than him; Joe Carroll included.


	6. Ryan

Mike was getting antsy, he glanced at his watch every few seconds as him and Jenny watched Emma being booked into FBI custody officially.  
Jenny turned to Mike, seeing him mid-glance when they caught each others glance.  
“He’s still going to be there, be cool.” Jenny said before turning back to Emma and her fiery glare that was directed at her.  
If looks could kill, Jenny would’ve been dying as Emma was pulled into the back and out of the sights of Mike and Jenny.  
“Alright, lets go.” Mike said, practically pulling Jenny along as they left the building and towards the car.  
Jenny wasn’t going to fight him, the urgency in his eyes was burning and she wasn’t about to get in his way.

 

She had a hard time keeping up with Mike and his long strides; her small legs couldn’t keep up as he nearly raced across the hallway.  
Mike quickly turned into Ryan’s room, Jenny ran into her partner as he parked himself in front of the entrance.  
“Mike?” Jenny asked, maneuvering around him to see Mike looking straight ahead.  
He swallowed hard as he walked towards Ryan Hardy, who was glaring back at him.  
Mike stood next to Ryan’s bed as they stared at each other; he was beginning to choke up as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Ryan.  
Jenny watched in silence, the scene in front of her spoke volumes as Mike finally gave up and let a small cry out.  
She got the hint as she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her, giving Mike and Ryan a minute alone.

The hospital food was disgusting, but it was better than nothing as she took another bite of the bland meat loaf.  
Mike took a seat across from her as she handed him a napkin to wipe away forming tears and blow his nose.  
-“You alright?” Jenny asked.  
Mike nodded “yeah, I’m just glas he’s okay.” He said with a smile.   
Jenny smiled as she went back to eating her mundane lunch when Mike cleared his throat, getting her attention.  
“I can’t tell him about Claire.” He said.  
Jenny put her fork down “Mike, you have to tell him.” She said.  
Mike groaned “I know, I just—I can’t do it.”  
She took Mike’s hand “Yes, you can. You tell him the truth.”   
“Which is?” he asked.  
Jenny smiled “That she held on for as long as she could, that she was waiting for him to wake up; but her wounds were so severe that the cards weren’t in her favor.” She said.  
Mike let a deep breathe out as he nodded “You’re right.” He said.  
“I know I’m right.” She said with a smirk.  
Mike chuckled as she took his hand back while sitting back in his chair.

Mike explained everything to Ryan while Jenny stood by the door and watched as everything became exposed; all things considered, Ryan was taking the news well.  
Ryan began to nod off after Mike had gone silent; Jenny could see the pain in his eyes when she heard Mike utter the words “I’m so sorry’.  
Jenny crossed her arms as she repositioned herself against the door frame while Mike quietly approached her.  
“We should probably come back tomorrow to debrief him.” Mike told her.  
Jenny nodded “Okay.” She said while grabbing her bag and left with Mike, going down the hall towards the exit.  
They walked in silence for a moment before Mike cleared his throat “Hey, um, do you like to eat?” he asked.  
The look on Jenny’s face said it all as he mentally slapped himself “You’re a fucking moron.” He told himself.  
She smiled “Lots of people like to eat, it’s a basic instinct.” Jenny said.  
Mike began to stumble with his words for a moment ‘Well, um, do you like burgers?” he asked.  
Jenny looked at Mike closely before she nodded slowly “Yes.”   
Mike was beginning to blush “Would you like to go get one with me?” he asked coyly.  
Jenny smiled as she nodded again “Okay.” She said.  
Mike nodded awkwardly “Okay, awesome. I was hoping we could talk about the case; because I know you’ve had some important things to say, but I just shrugged you off.” He told her.  
“It’s alright, you’ve got a lot of your plate.” Jenny said, walking out of the hospital.

“Maybe they’re planning a revolt.” Jenny suggested as she dipped another fry in ketchup.  
“They probably are, but with Emma not locked up it’s probably done for.” Mike said.  
Jenny shook her head “No. Emma puts on a good front, but I don’t think she’s in charge. She just got herself a new puppet master.”   
Mike stole a fry as he thought “You really think so?”   
She nodded “Emma isn’t smart enough; she’s not a strong leader, she is one of those people who need guidance.”   
He didn’t respond as he stole another fry “Why are they waiting so long to make a move?” Mike wondered.  
“I don’t know,” jenny remarked, pushing her fries to Mike “Maybe they’re still mourning?” she suggested.  
Mike pushed the fries to the middle of the table “Well, you can ask Ms. Hill tomorrow after Ryan.” He said.  
Jenny shrugged “I don’t think she’d want to talk to me.”   
‘I think she has a crush on you.” Mike teased.  
Jenny chuckled before she went silence, going into the depths of her mind “So now what…with Ryan?” she asked.  
Mike shrugged “I don’t know.” He said.  
“Is he going to come back as he consultant, or just leave?” Jenny asked him.  
Mike picked another fry from the pack “I want him to come back.” He said before popping the fry in his mouth.  
“But?” Jackie asked.  
“But Joe Carroll is dead; so he has no reason to come back.” Mike responded.  
Jenny nodded, looking down at her watch to realize how late it was “Oh, wow. We should get going, we have an early start tomorrow.” She said, getting up and putting on her coat.  
Mike stood up, throwing away their trash before he put on his leather jacket and guided Jenny out to the car.

 

“Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?” Mike asked.  
Jenny turned around from exiting the car “Yeah, that would be great.” She responded.  
Mike nodded “Okay, I’ll be here at 7.” He said, waving goodbye as he drove away from Jenny’s apartment complex.

Mike stopped at a red light when his cell phone vibrated in his cup holder, he unlocked his phone to find a message from Jenny “Bring coffee –J”.  
He chuckled as he texted her back then put his phone back in the cup holder as the light went green; now starting his journey home.


	7. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize now for how crappy this chapter is. I was writing this chapter on a notebook in a shop in Texas that has NO A.C...so...apologies.

She was still waking up, it was obvious as he simply handed her the fresh cup of coffee before driving away from the curb and towards the hospital.  
It was a dreary morning as the mist and rain collided against the windshield, meanwhile the radio continued to play soft track after soft track; making Mike wonder how the both of them were still awake.  
They pulled into the hospital parking lot and sat for a moment while Jenny finished her coffee.  
“Feel better?” Mike asked.  
Jenny shook her head “I’m so tired.” She complained.  
Mike smiled “well, wake up, we’ve got work to do.” He said before exiting his car.  
Jenny followed behind slowly as they entered the hospital and made their way to Ryan’s room.

He was awake and watching a mindless television show as they walked in; Ryan shifted his attention to Mike and Jenny as they walked up to his hospital bed.  
“A bit early for visiting hours, isn’t it?” Ryan asked.  
“Not here for a vision.” Mike said.  
Ryan smirked “Some ‘police’ work, then?” he asked.  
“Mr. Hardy, we’re here to debrief you.” Jenny commented.  
He looked at Jenny and smirked again “The shadow, it finally speaks!”  
Jenny faked a gentle laugh “I’m glad you’ve still got your sense of humor.” She said as she sat down next to his bed.  
Ryan shrugged as Mike sat next to her ‘So what do you remember about that night you were attacked?” Jenny asked.  
“I remember the office by my door brining Chinese Food…I went back into the kitchen and something wasn’t right; then Molly appeared and stabbed me, then…and then Claire came out from the bathroom and she repeatedly stabbed her from behind.” Ryan told her.  
Jenny nodded as she wrote it all down “You don’t remember anything past that?” she asked.  
Ryan shook his head “I must’ve passed out or something.” He responded.  
“Who’s Molly?” Jenny asked.  
“Molly, oh…Molly is an ex-girlfriend who turned out to be a follower of Carroll.” Ryan said.  
Jenny nodded “Does Molly have a last name?”  
“Richardson.” He muttered.  
Jenny looked up at Mike who got up from his seat “I’ll make a few calls.” he said before leaving the room.  
Ryan cleared his throat “Where is Joey Matthews?” he asked.  
“Umm…Joey is residing with his grandmother in Virginia.” Jenny told him.  
Ryan nodded as he softly adjusted in his bed, Jenny began offering to help but he declined, forcing her to sit back down.  
Mike walked back into the room “Alright, Deidre is working on getting the word out on Molly.” He said.  
Jenny nodded “Okay.” She said before looking back at Ryan.  
“Anything else you can tell me that could help?” she asked.  
Ryan shook his head “Not at this moment, no.” he responded.  
Jenny smiled at him before standing up from her “thank you, Mr. Hardy.” She said as she gently shook his hand “We’ll keep you updated.” She said before leaving his room.  
She expected Mike to follow behind as she turned around to speak to him, only to find nobody behind her.  
“Mike?” she muttered as she looked back into Ryan’s room to find them talking.  
Jenny waited a moment before Mike finally left the room with a smile on his face.  
They were silent as they climbed into Mike’s car and drove away from the hospital; it was still dreary and cloudy as the town started to become active for the day.  
Mike still had his goofy smile on his face, Jenny turned to him and smirked “what are you so happy about?”  
“He’s coming back!” Mike said with excitement in his voice.  
“Who, Ryan?” Jenny asked.  
Mike nodded “Yes. Once he gets discharged, he’s going to ask to come back as a consultant.”  
Jenny looked at Mike “Are you sure they’ll let him?”  
“Why wouldn’t they?” he asked.  
Jenny shrugged “I don’t know.” She said, looking out the window.  
Mike shook the thought out of his mind as he drove into the New York State Penitentiary and parked the car.  
“Ready for Round 2?” he asked Jenny.  
Jenny smirked “Of course!’ she said.

 

The lock buzzed, letting Jenny enter the interrogation room where Emma sat in front of her, cuffed to the table.  
“Orange isn’t a good color on you.” Jenny teased as she sat across from Emma.  
Emma smirked “It’s so good to see you!” she said in a sincere voice.  
“It’s been twelve hours.” Jenny remarked, raising an eye brow.  
Emma smiled brightly “Agent Hartgrove, we’re going to become great friends. You don’t know it yet, but you’re going to be having an amazing adventure soon.”  
Jenny turned to the mirror for a second before turning back to Emma, she finally opened the file and laced her fingers together.  
“We know you weren’t the only one in that house, we counted at least ten beds; so where are they Emma?” Jenny asked.  
“Everywhere.” Emma responded.  
Jenny furrowed her brow “What are you planning?” she asked.  
“Why spoil the surprise?” Emma said.

 

Mike huffed, crossing his arms as he watched the interrogation “she’s toying with her!” he proclaimed.  
“She knows that, give her a second.” Mike’s fellow agent said.  
They watched as the wheels in Jennys’ head turned as she closed the file and smiled at Emma.

 

“Alright, I’ll play.” Jenny said.  
Jenny leaned forward “Lets just be girls for a second,” she proposed “How good was Joe Carroll?” she asked.  
Emma smirked “What do you mean?”  
“In bed. How was he?” she asked.  
Emma lost her smile, not sure where Jenny was going with the question.  
“I bet he banged you like a Salvation Army drum. In fact, I’m sure he banged all the girls like that.” Jenny remarked.  
“He loved me!” Emma proclaimed.  
Jenny shook her head “No, he loved Claire. And when she rejected him he turned to you, because he knew you’d be so willing.”  
“SHUT UP!” Emma screamed.  
Jenny pouted “Oh, I’m sorry. Am I pressing your buttons?” Emma’s lip quivered as tears threatened to spill from her eyes “I’m done.”  
“Done with what?” Jenny asked.  
“I’m done talking to you.” Emma hissed.  
Jenny nodded “Okay.” She said, grabbing her file and standing.  
“I’ll see you soon, bestie.” Jenny said, taunting Emma as she left.

 

“What the hell was that?” Mike asked, following Jenny out of the room.  
Jenny smirked “What needed to be done.”  
“Done?” Mike asked.  
Jenny turned to Mike “Yes. I’m going to wait for that seed of doubt to grow in her mind. She’ll be alone in the cell doubting and wondering, and if we’re lucky, she’ll crack. Trust me.” Jenny said, patting Mike’s chest before walking away.  
“Trust you.” Mike said under his breathe before following her.


	8. Friction

It was pushing two in the morning while Jenny examined the file closely, reading the twelve positive I.D’s from the house.  
Jenny wondered if they were ‘fresh meat’ or were older followers that managed to reconnect after scattering from the Carroll house.  
She reached for her cell phone, searching for Mike’s number before hitting the call button.

His phone vibrated loudly on his night stand, Mike groaned as he rolled over in his bed to grab his phone and answer it.  
“Weston.” He muttered.  
“Mike!” Jenny yelled into the phone.  
He groaned “Jenny?” he asked.  
“Yeah, listen, when we raided the Carroll house, did we find anything or collect any DNA?” she asked.  
Mike attempted to wake up as he rubbed his eyes “No, the house was empty.” He muttered.  
“Empty?”   
“Yes, as in no furniture or followers; just one guy hanging from the ceiling.” Mike informed her.  
Jenny hummed as she wrote the small bit of information into her notebook.  
“Jenny?” Mike asked, trying to muffle a yawn.  
She hummed again in response.  
“Go to sleep.” He said before hanging up.  
Jenny scuffed “Make me.” She muttered under her breathe, putting her phone down.

A few days had gone by, the team had come back from Massachusetts when they couldn’t find anything else from the trail.  
Mike and Jenny continued to research the files to find clues or hints as to what was going to happen next.  
“Fuck it!” Jenny remarked, closing the file and standing up.  
Mike looked up at her “What is it?”  
“We’re never going to figure out anything this way…I’m going to bother Ms. Hill some more.” She said, grabbing her jacket and leaving Mikes’ office.  
Mike picked himself up off the floor and rushed to catch up with Jenny “What’s your plan?” he asked.  
Jenny shrugged “Don’t know yet.” She remarked. 

They waited for clearance from the guards while a group of men were granted and waiting for access.  
Jenny made eye contact with one man before the door buzzed and the four men walked into the full access of the prison.  
The guard finally gave Mike and Jenny access, the two of them walked up to another guard, double checking their badges when he huffed.  
“You two are a little late,” he said.  
Mike furrowed his brow “What?”   
“You just missed your team, they walked in about ten minutes ago.” The guard remarked.  
Jenny and Mike turned to each other before turning back to the guard “There’s only two of us. We didn’t bring a team.” Jenny informed.  
The guard looked at the both of them before pressing down his radio mic “Greg, you there?” he asked.  
No answer.  
“Greg, come in.” the guard asked again.  
No answer again.  
The guard then sounded the alarm before letting Mike and Jenny follow him with guns all blazing.  
All the prison guards spread throughout the prison looking for the intruders when Mike, Jenny, and a few guards walked into a restricted area station to find three slain bodies.  
“Shit.” Jenny proclaimed, looking back up at Mike.   
“Call it in!” he remarked, leaving Jenny in the room while he and the guards began to follow the blood trail.  
Mike swallowed hard as he turned the corner, finding nothing but more of the blood trail, he picked up his pace to try and catch up with the trail when he ran into the intruders and Emma Hill.  
“FBI, FREEZE!” Mike yelled, aiming his gun.  
The intruders began to shoot at Mike, forcing him to fire back; the intruders ran out an exit door with Mike now running behind.  
He wasn’t going to let Emma Hill escape, not on his watch.  
Mike ran outside as the car began to drive, he shot another round at the car before it was beyond his range.  
“Fuck!” he yelled, knowing he was in for trouble when the Marshall found out.

“Unacceptable!” the Marshall yelled.  
Jenny flinched as Mike stood next to her, taking it all in strides with a strange sense of Déjà vu.   
“Weston, I want you and Hartgrove to go back to Headquarters and help Mitchell sort out this mess!” he ordered.  
“Yes, sir.” Mike said, walking with Jenny to the car.  
Jenny shook her head “I should have known.” She said.  
“Don’t beat yourself up.” Mike told her.  
“No, she was right there…toying with me for days, I should’ve known!” Jenny said, adjusting her jacket.  
Mike knew how she felt, the frustrated feelings of when Carroll escaped were coming back to him as he watched Jenny walk to the SUV.

Jenny and Deidre slaved away at the security footage when Marshall Turner returned from the prison “Did you two get a hit on anybody?” he asked.  
“By the looks of things right now, these four gentlemen were in the house in Massachusetts with Emma Hill.” Jenny said.  
The Marshall nodded “Alright. Keep doing that, we’re going to re-search Ms. Hills’ cell to see if we missed anything vital.” He said.  
Jenny stood up and grabbed her coat “Right behind you.” She said.  
“No, you stay here!” the Marshall said.  
“Why? Agent Weston and I are active in Ms. Hills’ case, how could we be useful here?” she asked.  
The Marshall glared at her “I don’t want an attitude from you, agent.”  
Jenny huffed “I’m not giving you attitude, I’m giving you frustration!” she remarked.  
“I’m just trying to figure out just why we’re being sidelined; Emma Hills’ escape was not our fault.” Jenny remarked.  
“One more work Hartgrove, I dare you!”   
“One more word? Okay. Weston and I are vital to this case and the recapture of Emma Hill, you’re dilly dallying looking into her cell again for clues as to where she might have gone when really you should be out there looking for her because people are about to start dying!” Jenny proclaimed.  
The Marshall huffed “That’s it! Get out of my headquarters!”  
Jenny huffed as well, grabbing her jacket and messenger bag before stomping out of headquarters.

“Jenny! Jenny, slow down!” Mike said, attempting to catch up with her; she was fast when she was angry.  
“Fucking sideline us, who the fuck is he trying to fool? He’s not Ryan Hardy; he’s going to fuck this up!” Jenny hissed.   
Mike sighed “Chill out, Jenny!”  
“Fuck off, Weston!” she hissed again, walking out to her car.  
Mike stopped at the steps of headwaiters and watched Jenny drive away; he knew she was angry, but her anger was going to blow up on her soon.

She stopped at a red light and took a deep breathe as she tried to relax; Jenny could feel her phone vibrate in her back pocket, she knew it was Mike so she let it go to voice mail.  
Jenny turned to the radio before turning up the volume to listen to the sounds of a random pop station “Hello, wherever you are; are you dancing on the dance floor, or drinking by the bar?” the radio blasted.  
She let a small smile out while letting the volume up a bit higher right as the light went Green.  
Jenny pulled out into traffic, trying to get up to the speed limit, when from the corner of her eye she saw a black SUV coming up to her, hitting her car and forcing it to flip over.


	9. Jenny

“God Damn-it jenny, pick up the phone!” Mike said, he had been trying to get in touch with her for thirty minutes.  
“Weston!” the Marshall called out.  
Mike gave up, hanging up his phone before turning to the Marshall “yes, sir.”   
“I want you, Agents Bellow and Richards to go out to the inner loop.” The Marshall requested.  
Mike nodded “Alright. Anything particular I should know about?” he asked.  
“Agent involved accident.” The Marshall simply said before walking away.  
Mike looked down at his phone “Jenny.” He thought.

They pulled up to the wreckage, it looked like a battlefield as the three agents exited the car.  
“I assume you’re Agent Weston?” a local officer asked.  
Mike shook the officers’ hand “Yes. What can you tell me about the accident?” he asked.  
“Well, the light went green and the Nissan pulled out, and according to several witnesses, an SUV purposefully ran the red light and t-boned the Nissan. Then another vehicle pulled up while two people exited the SUV, pulled the woman from her car, put her in the other vehicle, then left. There are at least three witnesses saying anybody who tried to intervene were shot at.” They officer told him.  
Mike sighed, worried senseless about his partner, this was probably one of his worse days.  
The officer cleared his throat “Once we realized the victim was FBI, we wanted to give you guys a call.” He said.  
Mike nodded “Thank you.”   
The office nodded in return “Oh, also,” he said, grabbing Jennys’ messenger bad and handing it to Mike “Figured you’d need it more than us.” He said before walking away.  
Mike looked over the messenger bag before turning to the agents “Turn over every rock.” He told them.  
Mike opened the bag and pulled out all of the belongings, realizing something was missing: her cell phone.  
His face shot up from the bag, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Deidre.  
“Mitchell, I need you to track agent Hartgroves’ phone.” He demanded.  
“I’m on it,” she said, going silent for a second “I can’t find it.” She said.  
Mike huffed “What do you mean you can’t find it?”   
“I mean the batter’s been taken out, so I can’t track her phone. Sorry, Weston.” Deidre said.  
Mike hung up the phone, he felt the world on his shoulders; “Is this what it’s like to be Ryan?” he asked himself.

He walked into the room, Ryan was sitting up in his bed and he knew by the look on Mikes’ face, something had happened.  
Mike pulled up a chair, he was still holding on to Jennys’ messenger bag as if maybe she’s pop out of it eventually.  
“Emma Hill kidnapped my partner.” Mike said dimly.  
Ryan looked at Mike “How?”   
Mike looked up at Ryan with tears forming “Her and some other followers hit her car and pulled her out of the wreckage.”   
“I’m being punished, karma is coming back to bite me in the ass.” Mike went on to say.  
Ryan shook his head “I doubt it.” He said, trying to assure his friend.  
Mike shook his head “Not even ten minutes before the accident, the Marshall ‘relieved’ her for giving him attitude; and I just stood there…didn’t even back her up.” He remarked.  
Ryan sighed “No, it’s not your fault. She’s going to be fine. In fact, she kind of reminds me of Debra; strong, resilient…” he said, trailing off.  
Mike sighed “Me too.” He responded.  
“They’re discharging me tomorrow; I’ll be ready whenever you are to help.” Ryan said.  
Mike smiled gently “Okay.” He said.  
Ryan nodded “Now go…you’re not much use to Jenny if you’re here moping.” He muttered.

Mike found all of Jennys’ notes at the bottom of her bag; he read every note to see if there was something to help more everything forward.  
His cell phone vibrated on his night table before he grabbed it and answered.  
‘This is Weston.”   
“Agent Weston, it’s been awhile.” Emma said.  
Mike adjusted on his bed “Ms. Hill,” he remarked.  
“I know, you’re surprised.” She said.  
Mike sighed “What’s this about, huh? Where’s Jenny?” he asked.  
“She’s fine, for now.” Emma said.  
Mike went silent, listening to Emma snicker on the other end of the line.  
“I am so very angry with Ryan Hardy, for what he did to Joe; and since Claire is gone, I figured I’d hurt you…since you and Ryan are so close.”   
Mike scuffed “So why take Jenny?”   
Emma went silent for a moment “…because you can take a beating, and keep on ticking; besides, you like her.”  
“Of course I like her, she’s my partner.”   
Emma giggled “No, Weston. I know you want to bend her over your work desk and fuck her in front of the entire FBI.”   
Mike tensed up “No, I don’t.”  
“Of course you do, I watched you watch her when you and the other agents arrested me. The way your eyes followed her--you love her, Mike.” Emma taunted.  
He was tired of this mind game with Emma as he sighed “I will find you, Emma.” He said.  
Emma chuckled “Not this time.” She said before hanging up the phone.  
Mike growled in fury, pulling his phone away from his ear, he was getting more frustrated about this entire case by the second.  
But maybe Emma had a point, he had always been attracted to Jenny, and he admitted to himself that he would occasionally stare at her butt, or her hips; and sometimes he would fantasize about her.  
But did he actually like her?  
Mike shot the thought out of his mind, she was a woman and it had been awhile fr him; he threw the files on his night table and laid on his bed.  
He couldn’t wait for Ryan to come back, things were finally going to get done, plus he got his friend back.  
But he knew things were different, he was different and he was certain Ryan had been changed by everything that had happened in the past few months; but he didn’t know how everything was going to turn out in the end.  
Mike closed his eyes, trying to relax and catch some sleep since he didn’t know when the next time he would get a decent nights sleep.


	10. Games and Metaphors

His foot bounced as he watched out in the hallway for Ryans’ return, Mike was becoming inpatient as he leaped from his desk and looked out his door.  
Mike nearly hit the Marshall as he turned the corner from his office “Oh, Weston, there you are. Come to my office.” He said before walking back to his office.  
He followed behind slowly, not expecting the figure in front of him as he walked in.  
Mike tried to contain his excitement as Ryan stood next to the Marshalls’ desk, his hands in his pockets and his typical tired look on his face.  
“Mr. Hardy has decided to come back, he heard about Agent Hartgrove and would like to help.” The Marshall said.  
Mike smirked “Thank you, Ryan.” He said.  
Ryan nodded “You’re welcome.”   
The Marshall nodded the silence away ‘Okay, back to work.” He said, almost shooing the both of them out of his office.  
Both Mike and Ryan walked down the hall before saying a word “So, any news on Agent Hartgrove?” Ryan asked.  
Mike shrugged “We looked at traffic footage, searched the plates, both cars were reported stolen—figures, but we tried to track the getaway car via car chip…but they pulled it out.”  
Ryan nodded “We’ll find her.” He promised.  
Mike sighed “I know.”

Her vision was foggy as she awoke, her head was throbbing and her eyes felt as though they were about to fall out.  
Jenny stared up at the ceiling for a moment as her last memory came back to her; the radio, her frustration, and then the car crashing into hers.  
She sat up in the bed and looked around the empty bedroom before pushing back the sheets and climbing out of the bed.  
Jenny held her breathe as she opened the bedroom door and peaked her head out to find nothing in the hallway.  
Jenny wasted no time as she closed the door and attempted to walk down the hall and find an escape route.  
She kept her ears opened, being conscious of her footsteps while listening to the laughter that was coming from downstairs.  
“Shit.” She thought over and over again, knowing that her idea of just walking out of this house was the stupidest idea ever.  
It wasn’t helping that she had to limp the entire walk; the body pain was finally hitting her when she heard someone yelling from around the corner.  
“Yeah, yeah…maybe I’ll cop a feel too.” She heard from down the hall; she panicked, turning to the closest door and entering it.  
Jenny closed the door quietly, putting her heat to it and listening for a moment before pushing away from the door and turned around to find a shadow in front of her.  
She screamed for a second before the man covered her mouth and pulled her towards him.  
Jenny attempted to fight; throwing her body every which way before the man finally grabbed a hold of her body and threw her against a wall, knocking her out.

 

Jenny awoke on a chair, her hands bound to the arms of the chair; she looked down at what was in front of her and it nearly scared her to death.  
“Hello, Agent Hartgrove.” Joe Carroll said in his soft British accent.  
Jennys’ breathing went shallow as Joe smiled at her “Can I call you Jenny?” he asked.  
She didn’t know what to say as she glared at the infamous serial killer in front of her, noticing the scarring on the left side of his face.  
Joe smiled “I’m sure you’re stunned to see me, but I promise I won’t hurt you for the meantime. Would you like some tea?” he asked.  
Jenny shook her head “No.” she finally managed to get out.  
“Oh, well then…” Joe said, trailing off, he adjusted himself in his seat before clearing his throat.  
“Well, Ms. Hartgrove, oh, Jenny, I apologize for all of this, really, I do; but the ball had to start rolling at some point.” Joe said with a smile.  
Jenny cleared her throat “Start rolling the ball for what?” she asked.  
Joe smirked “For the next chapter.”  
She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she looked out the window to see dead trees and dead leaves along the driveway.  
“Something troubling you?” he asked.  
“I’m so tired of hearing novel metaphors.” Jenny spoke gently.  
Joe chuckled “How can you? You haven’t been in the game long enough.” He remarked.  
Jenny sighed, letting go of the current conversation as she turned back to Joe “Why am I here?” she asked.  
“Because you are the center piece to bring a lot of important players back into the game.” Joe said.  
Jenny nodded slowly, watching Joe lace his fingers together “Besides, Emma has been having so much fun with you.” He remarked.  
Joe leaned forward “If I were Jenny, I’d be on my best behavior; because, well, my patience had been running a bit thin lately.” He said before getting up from his seat and leaving.  
Jenny took a deep breathe, finally relaxing after the intense exchange with Joe Carroll; she couldn’t believe that he was alive.

 

Mike was sitting at his desk, trying to stay awake as Ryan examined all the notes and files that had accumulated through the past month.  
Ryan hummed as he looked up at Mike “She went everywhere with her notes.” He said.  
“Yeah, she likes to be thorough.” Mike muttered.  
Ryan nodded “And you said that her and Emma Hill had spoken several times?”  
Mike nodded “Yeah, Emma would try to play games with her, but Jenn—Agent Hartgrove would throw it all back at her.”  
Ryan smiled “You can call her Jenny, I don’t care.” He said, putting the file down.  
Mike smiled before letting a sigh out “What does Emma really want with Jenny? I mean, I want to think it’s personal, but that seems so juvenile.”   
Ryan shrugged “Who knows, it might be.”   
“She called me, last night; she tried to get inside my head.” Mike said.  
“Did you trace the number?”  
“Private number, couldn’t trace it.”  
Ryan patted Mike’s shoulder “Don’t let her get to you; I’m sure once she finds out I’m back, she’ll change her game.”  
“I hope so,” he muttered, before looking at Ryan “I’m glad you’re back.”   
Ryan smiled, grabbing the file again and took another look at it.


	11. Restraints

She was tied down to the chair, but they were ‘kind’ enough to face it towards the window were Jenny could watch a small shower of snow begin to fall.  
Emma watched her from the living room entrance, smirking to herself; thinking that this was a huge win for her, she couldn’t wait to pick Jenny apart piece by piece.  
Jenny cleared her throat “You think you have an advantage over me?” she asked quietly.  
“I know I do.”   
Jenny smirked “Highly doubtful.”  
Emma scuffed “I’m not the one tied to a chair.”   
“Just a minor set-back.” Jenny said, letting a deep sigh out, turning her head towards Emma “When you least expect it, I’ll kick your ass and walk out of here.” She said before turning back to the window.  
Emma stomped towards Jenny and tugged on her hair “Hate to break it to you, but you’ve lost—you’re going to die!”   
“Then why don’t you just kill me already?” Jenny asked.  
“Because Joe needs you; but the second he doesn’t, I will rip you apart!” Emma proclaimed.  
Jenny laughed in Emma’s face “God, you’re dumber than I thought!” she said.  
Emma slapped Jenny across the face, unable to comprehend words as Jenny jerked her head back towards Emma “You should know me better than that; this isn’t over until one of us stops breathing…not when one of us is tied to a chair!” Jenny huffed.  
Emma huffed in return, the hold on Jenny’s locks got tighter as she thought of another one to hurt Emma when a soft voice cleared its throat.  
The follower turned to see Joe standing by the door “Let go of her hair, please.” He said in his British accent.  
Emma reluctantly let go, almost huffing and puffing as she looked at Joe, who smiled at her.  
“Run along,” he said after a moment of silence, watching Emma press her lips tightly together and left the living room.  
Joe turned to Jenny, who went back to looking out the window and ignored his glare before he nodded off and left the room.

 

Mike rummaged through Jenny’s messenger bag for at least the tenth time that day; there were so many dead ends in the case and he wasn’t ready to give up.  
There were no stray followers making a muck of things, there were no known hide-out houses at that moment, and no word from Emma Hill since that night.  
He stopped rummaging, looking up at the ceiling “Jenny, c’mon…give me something!” he thought to himself before taking a deep breathe in and began going though the bag again.  
Mike pulled out her wallet and examined the faded leather before opening it up and looking through all the pockets when a knock came to his door, he looked up to see Ryan.  
“Thought you said you didn’t find anything in her bag.” Ryan said, walking into the office.  
Mike nodded “Yeah, I just…” he looked at Ryan, who was waiting for Mikes’ best excuse.  
“…I was just snooping.” He admitted.  
Ryan smiled “Find anything interesting?” he asked.  
Mike looked back down at the wallet, pulling out two business cards; he smiled as he looked at Ryan “…Romanos’ Pizza, and Shanghi Express.” He said.  
“Both good places to eat.” Ryan remarked.  
Mike shrugged “I guess.” He said, putting the cards down and looking through all her credit and insurance cards before finding a picture and pulling it out.  
An older couple, most likely her parents, with Jenny, and four older men standing around her; they were most likely her brothers, smiling for the picture.  
“That’s a good looking family right there.” Ryan muttered.  
Mike nodded “Yeah, she looks so small next to them!” he said with a chuckle.  
“And it’s obvious those four are related, but she…are you sure she isn’t adopted?” Ryan asked with a chuckle.  
Mike shrugged again “I wouldn’t know.” He said before tucking the picture back where he found it and put everything back in her wallet and closed it shut.  
Ryan nodded “Well, Deidre and company are still trying to see if they can get a signal on the getaway car, and Deidre keeps checking to see if someone has turned Jennys’ phone back on, so we can just wait.” He said, patting Mike’s shoulder.  
He left, leaving Mike alone again in his office; not wanting to accept Ryans’ words, but he knew there was nothing to do at that moment in time.

 

She wasn’t sure what day it was, she knew it had to have been at least five days since her capture as more snow fell from the sky and onto the ground, now covering the driveway.  
Loud footsteps could be heard approaching her when Joe Carroll stood next to her chair for a moment “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked about the snow.  
“I guess.” Jenny muttered.  
Joe nodded off before looking behind him as Emma closed the living room door as she entered the room, locking the door behind her.  
Jenny and her chair were pulled away from the window and faced towards a wall as Emma and Joe stood before her.  
“I have it on good authority that Ryan Hardy is out of the hospital.” Joe said.  
Jenny shrugged “He might be.” She said.  
Joe nodded as he smiled at Jenny “I need you to make a phone call.” He said.  
“To who?” Jenny asked.  
“To Ryan Hardy.”   
“I don’t know his number.” Jenny said.  
Joe smiled “Well, I do.” He said.  
Jenny nodded “Well, before I do make this call, could I get a glass of water? I’m quite parched, and I’m sure calling Ryan while sounding like a chain smoker would be a bit…well, unpleasant.” She responded.  
Joe thought about it for a moment “Ice or no Ice?” he asked.  
“Doesn’t matter.” Jenny remarked.   
Joe turned around, unlocking the door and leaving the room to fetch her a glass of water; leaving Emma and Jenny alone.  
Emma crossed her arms as she glared at Jenny, who began a staring contest with Emma as she loosened the rope around her ankles and managed to get her right leg free.  
It was all coming together now, she had been tugging at her restraints for enough days for them to become loose for this moment, her escape.  
Jenny cleared her throat “I have something to tell you.” She said.  
“Do you?” she asked.  
Jenny nodded “Come in close, so Joe doesn’t hear.” She whispered.  
Emma glared at Jenny, who was giving her the same look back “I’m not eat your face off, or anything along those lines.” She said.  
“Fine.” Emma said, rolling her eyes as she gently leaned in to Jenny, who maneuvered her hand out of the tape she was bound to.  
Jenny grabbed Emma by her hair “Fuck you.” She whispered, kicking Emma in the gut, causing her to go down to her knees.  
She threw another kick right into Emma’s face, knocking her unconscious entirely.  
Jenny wasted no time, pulling her other hand out of her bind and stood up from the chair; she had an urge to stretch but she didn’t have enough time as she rolled Emma over and pulled the cell phone out of her back pocket and walked over to the window and opened it ever so gently.

Joe walked back into the room with the glass of water for Jenny to see the small disaster that had occurred.  
He dropped the glass of water, breaking it as he yelled a curse; he ran to the open window to see nothing, there was no Jenny in sight.


	12. The Phone Call

She climbed over the fence almost flawlessly before landing on her already sore left leg; she winces in pain, giving herself a minute before she ran into the middle of the street to find it empty.  
“Fuck!” She muttered, looking around for a moment before she ran the rest of across the street into the woods where the bare trees helped hide her as she ran away from her captures.  
Jenny didn’t look behind her as she continued to run as far as her legs would take her before she finally stopped, looking around for another direction to take when she realized that she was lost.  
If Joe Carroll or Emma Hill found her, she would be shocked.  
Jenny looked up at a naked tree, rubbing her hands together to warm them before attempted to climb the dead thin tree.

 

Mike and Ryan walked into the hive of the agents when Mike felt his cell phone vibrating in his jeans pocket.  
He pulled out his phone and answered it “This is Weston.”   
“MIKE!” Jenny nearly screamed.  
Mike’s stomach dropped “Jenny?”   
Ryan turned with the rest of the agents as they went silent, Mike turned away from them.  
“Mike, get Deidre to track this number.” She said in a whisper.  
Mike turned to Deidre, snapping his fingers at her to get her attention before pointing to his phone “Jenny, where are you?” he asked.  
“I’m…well, Mike, I’m up a tree.” Jenny said.  
“Up a tree?” Mike asked.  
“Yeah. I don’t know exactly where I am, but I am up a tree.” Jenny said.  
Mike nodded “Okay. Umm, are you alright?” he asked.  
Jenny went silent for a moment “Aside from my left leg being sore, yeah, I’m alright.” She remarked.  
“Alright, Jenny, we’re going to find you, alright? Are you going to have this phone for awhile?” Mike asked.  
Jennys’ breathing began to become shallow “Yeah. Mike, just hurry…it’s snowing and I don’t have a jacket.” She remarked.  
Mike nodded, pulling the phone away from his ear to read Deidre the number so she could track it.  
“Mike? Mike!?” he could hear Jenny calling out, he placed the phone back to his ear.  
“I’m here, Jenny.” He told her.  
“One more thing: Carroll is alive!” Jenny told her partner, whose stomach dropped yet again.  
Mike turned to Ryan, who watched Mike closely as he lost his ability to talk.  
“Mike? Michael are you there?” Jenny asked.  
Mike swallowed hard “Yeah, I’m here. Deidre it tracking your phone, we’re going to find you any minute now.” He told her.  
He could tell that Jenny was shivering, he could tell by the sound of her voice that she probably didn’t have very long as he backed away from the agents and began walking to his car.  
“Jenny?” he asked after a minute of silence.  
“Yeah?”   
Mike got in his car with Ryan following behind closely “I’m going to find you, alright? I promise!”   
“I know you will.” Jenny said, he could feel her smiling on the other end of the line.  
Mike started his car as he turned to Ryan, pulling the phone away from his ear “Did Deidre find anything?” he asked.  
Ryan nodded “She is across the street from the old Carroll hideaway house.” He told Mike.  
Mike nodded, putting the phone back to his ear “Ok, Jenny, we’ve got your location. I’m going to pass you off to Ryan and just talk to him until we get there alright?” he asked before handing the phone to Ryan.  
Ryan put the call into speaker phone “Hi Jenny, it’s Ryan Hardy.” He said.  
“No shit.” Jenny muttered. 

 

Jenny rested on a thick tree branch at the top of the tree as he listened to Mike and Ryan talk to her and argue over the quickest route to get her.  
Ryan had repeated several times how there was back-up with them and to not worry.  
The former agent continued to talk when Jenny heard something crack below her, she sighed as she hid against the tree as she looked down to see Emma Hill looking around the woods.  
Jenny hushed Ryan as she watched Emma turn every which way to try and track her down; she prayed to God that Emma didn’t look up otherwise she would be a goner.  
She covered her mouth, trying to contain her shivering as she watched below with the cell phone still attached to her ear.  
“We’re almost there, Jenny. Hang on for another minute.” Ryan told her.  
Jenny could hear the police sirens off from the distance, she watched Emma turn behind her, muttered a curse, and began running away from the sound of the sirens.  
“Jenny, we’re here.” She heard Mike say.  
The sirens got closer and closer before she saw a heard of SUVs driving through the woods, attempting not to hit trees when she hung up her cell phone and watched the SUVs get closer.  
An SUV stopped close by, both Ryan and Mike exited the vehicle and began rushing around and looking up the dead trees.  
Jenny smiled as Mike called out for her, looking up every tree and making his way towards hers; her fingers gave up as they dropped the cell phone onto the floor, nearly missing Mike by an inch.  
Mike looked up the tree, a look of relief on his face as he called the other agents to the tree.  
“She went that way.” Jenny yelled, pointing out in front of her.  
“Who?” Mike asked.  
“Emma Hill.” Jenny remarked.  
Mike nodded, instructing other agents to scatter along that direction and attempt to the find the follower.  
“You can come down now…unless you’re stuck to the tree.” Ryan said, looking up at the tree.  
Jenny nodded, now slowly making her way down the tree and holding onto the trunk for dear life.  
“I need a warm blanket!” Mike called out just as the Marshall took a stand next to him.  
Jennys’ fingers were beginning to tremble, her grasp on the tree gave as she fell nearly 9 feet as both the Marshall and Mike attempted to catch her.  
She landed on Mike, the both of them on the floor now covered in snow and dead leaves when the Marshall helped the both of them up right when a blanket appeared from almost nowhere.  
Mike wasted no time wrapping the blanket around his partner “I got you.” He muttered, holding her close to keep her warm as he escorted her to the car with Mike and Marshall Turner in toe.


	13. Persistant

“Is she certain about Carroll?” Turner asked Mike, who stood with several agents as they observed the library where Jenny had escaped.  
Mike nodded “She’s sure.” He told the Marshall.  
He nodded himself as Mike turned to another and spoke for a moment before the Marshall cleared his throat, adverting Mikes’ attention.  
“Don’t worry about this, I’ll handle it. Just get Agent Hartgrove back to headquarters and get her debriefed.” The Marshall said before walking away.  
Mike turned back to the agents before excusing himself and exiting the house where Ryan was standing with Jenny who was sitting in the back of an ambulance as the paramedics examined her leg.  
“How’s the leg?” Mike asked, crossing his arms as he reached the ambulance.  
Jenny shrugged “Well, I didn’t break anything.” She muttered, wrapping the blanket even tighter around herself.  
“That’s good. Anything we should be worried about?” Mike asked, looking at the paramedic, who shook his head.  
“No. She came out perfectly fine, just the muscle strain. You’re lucky.” He said to Jenny.  
Jenny sighed as she looked up at Mike “I take it that the house is empty?” she asked.   
“You bet!” Mike said with sarcastic optimism.  
Jenny smiled “Well, I’m sure Ms. Hill or Mr. Carroll will pop up sooner or later.” She reassured Mike and Ryan.  
Ryan nodded as he turned to Mike, who walked away from the ambulance and returned to the SUV to start it.  
“Hey,” Ryan called out, following Mike to the SUV “You alright?” he asked.  
Mike scuffed “Yeah, I’m fine!” he said, feeling the air as he waited for the heat to start up.  
“The Marshall needs me, us, to take Jenny back to headquarters and get her debriefed.” Mike said.  
Ryan nodded “You want me to come with you?” he asked.  
Mike looked at Ryan “Uh, no. It’s okay. Now that Joe Carroll is back, I’m sure you’ll be jumping from one thing to the next, and this’ll just slow you down.”   
“That’s bull shit, and you know it!” Ryan said.  
Mike shrugged “You just got back, I don’t think you want to sit in a car for an hour and talk about nothing.”  
“We used to do it when this whole thing started.” Ryan said.  
“Yeah, but--”  
“But what?” Ryan asked, reading Mikes’ face before he turned to Jenny, then back to Mike.  
“You like her?” Ryan said rhetorically.   
Mike smirked “Of course I like her, she’s my partner!”   
Ryan cocked an eye brow “No, you like her.” He said.  
Mike sighed “Yeah, maybe.”  
Ryan let a faint smile escape his lips “Yeah, maybe?” he asked.  
“Well, like…” Mike trailed off, checking to see if the heat was on “I’m not going to talk to you about this.”   
“Why not?” Ryan asked.  
Mike sighed “Because we’re trying to find a serial killer and his followers and talking about some stupid crush isn’t going to help!” he said, pulling himself out of the SUV.  
Ryan followed Mike back to the ambulance “It’s okay to talk about stuff besides work WHILE you’re at work! You know that!” he said.  
“I’m done talking about it!” Mike hissed.  
“Talking about what?” Jenny asked.  
Mike shook his head “Nothing. Are you ready?” he asked.  
“Ready?” Jenny asked.  
Mike nodded “Yeah, I have been asked to take you back to headquarters and get you debriefed.”  
Jenny hummed as she turned to the paramedic “I think I’m alright.” She said before gently getting off the edge of the ambulance.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. If I start feeling weird, I’ll go to the closest E.R.” she said, beginning to walk towards the SUV with Mike and Ryan in toe.  
“You know, for a girl who has a muscle strain, you’re hard to keep up with.” Mike said.  
Jenny smiled “Yeah, well I’m not about to let some muscle strain stop me from kicking Emma Hills’ ass.” She said, opening the backseat door to the SUV.  
Mike and Ryan followed soon after, climbing into the SUV and sat in the heat for a moment before beginning their journey back to headquarters.

 

Mike had no motivation to do anything as he sat in a chair across from an office with Jenny was being debriefed by Deidre and a higher up agent.  
Ryan took a seat next to Mike “So about that discussion from earlier.” He said, trailing back into the abandoned conversation   
“I said I was done talking about it.” Mike said.  
“Well, I’m not. Lets talk about something other than Joe Carroll for five seconds…let you decompress for a second.” Ryan said.  
Mike huffed “She is…everything that I’ve ever looked for. But she’s my co-worker, my partner; so nothing can happen between us. I have found myself thinking about her in certain ways lately, but I think it’s just because of all the high emotions going on and because it’s been awhile.” He whispered, watching out for agents that were walking by.  
Ryan nodded, becoming silent as another agent passed by “Or maybe you like her.” He said again.  
Mike huffed as Ryan chuckled quietly “Would you just…” Mike said, trailing off.  
“…why are you taking an interest in this? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, mourning Claire? Or checking surveillance for Joe?” Mike asked sincerely.  
Ryan sighed “I’ve made my peace with it. I mourned in the hospital, I can’t dwell on her death, I had to move forward.”   
“That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Mike muttered.  
“Well, it’s not as if it didn’t change me. I play it over and over again in my head and try and change things, but I can’t. So, as much as it pains me to say it, I moved on.” Ryan said, turning to Mike.  
Mike sighed, looking down at his lap for a second “I’m really sorry about Claire.” He said.  
Ryan nodded “Me too.” He muttered.  
The office door opened and both Deidre and Jenny came out of the office “Hardy, Boy Wonder.” Deidre said.  
Mike grimaced at Deidre who let a smile escape her lips “She’s free to go.” She stated before walking away with the other agent.  
Jenny looked at both Ryan and Mike with a smile “So, what now?” she said.  
“Uhm, well I take you home.” Mike said.  
Jenny lost her smile “What?”   
Ryan took a step forward “You’ve been through a lot, and it’s regulation to give you a few days off.”   
“But I don’t want a few days off!” Jenny hissed “I want to find Emma Hill.” She said before storming towards her office.  
Ryan and Mike followed behind “Jenny, come on!” Mike said, trying to argue with Jenny.  
She shook her head “Where’s Turner?” she asked, looking through all the office before she ran into him at the headquarters.  
“Marshall, I am fine! I don’t need the mandatory days off.” Jenny said.  
Marshall Turner looked Jenny up and down “Well, it’s not up to me. But Agent Hartgrove, I do insist that you do.”   
Jenny huffed “I’m fine. Can I look at the report on the house, please?” she asked.  
“Agent Hartgrove, no. Go home, get to sleep, relax. Please.” He said.  
Jenny eyeballed him “No. I don’t want to. I want to work, please! Marshall, I’m begging you!”   
Mike winced “Jenny, lets just go, remember what happened last time you picked a fight with him?”  
“Can it, Weston!” Jenny hissed.  
Mike huffed “Okay.” He said, wrapping his arms around Jennys’ waist and pulling her away from the Marshall.  
“Let go of me!” Jenny yelped.  
Mike didn’t say a word as he pulled her a few feet away and let her go, forcing her to walk to Mikes’ office to collect her things and leave.  
Ryan stood next to the Marshall “Little spit fire, isn’t she?” he asked.  
The Marshall hummed an agreement before walking away.


	14. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize in advance for this chapter. I used to be decent at these types of chapters, but now it's an awkward mess.

The drive to Jennys’ apartment was quiet, she had calmed down during the drive as Mike had the radio faintly playing.  
Mike pulled up to the apartment building and stopped on the curb, turning to Jenny who looked up at her building for a moment.  
“Will you stay with me?” Jenny asked quietly, turning to Mike.  
Mike was taken aback; he wasn’t sure how to respond as he thought about it for a moment before a simple ‘um’ escaped his lips.  
“Sorry, that was stupid.” Jenny said, looking back out the window.  
“It’s just that I’m paranoid about them coming back, which is totally ridiculous.” Jenny continued.  
Mike looked at his partner, her clothes raggedy and dirty as well as heavy bags under her eyes “I’ll stay with you.” He said.  
Jenny smiled at Mike “Thank you.” 

 

She unlocked the door to her apartment while Mike opened the door to let Jenny in.  
Jenny turned on the closest lamp in her living room before dropping her purse on the floor and walking into the kitchen to turn on the light.  
Mike followed her throughout the house, casually checking the premise to comfort her that there was nobody in the apartment with them.  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Jenny told him.  
Mike nodded “Are you hungry?” he asked.  
Jenny rolled her lips as she thought “A little.” She muttered.  
Mike smiled “Is Chinese okay?” he asked.  
“Chinese is fine.” Jenny said with a tired smile as she turned on her bedroom light and disappeared.

 

Mike sat at the small dining table in the kitchen as he waited for either dinner to get to the apartment or for Jenny to get out of the shower.  
There came a knock at the door as Mikes’ mind began to drift; he answered the door, paid for dinner and walked back into the kitchen just as Jenny walked out of her bedroom.  
Jenny smiled as she sat at the table while Mike prepared dinner “I got you Sweet and Sour chicken.” He said, handing her the doggie box before beginning to look for plates.  
“It’s alright, Mike. I’ll eat it out of the box.” She said, taking the plastic silverware and beginning to eat her dinner.  
Mike stood awkwardly in front of the table before taking a seat across from her and taking bites of his dinner.  
They were both dead silence as they ate, Mike would occasionally look up at her before glancing back down at his dinner.   
“Say something!” Mike said to himself when he finally looked up at Jenny.  
Their eyes met and Mikes’ mind began to travel deep inside himself as he pictured himself pushing the food off the table and pulling her onto the table.  
His lips met hers and the heat was hot, he felt his friend growing as Jenny called his name; he finally blinked when his scenery changed.  
“Mike?” Jenny asked from across the table.  
Mike shook his head “Yeah?”  
“Are you alright?” Jenny asked.  
Mike nodded “Yeah. I’m fine.” He said, smiling before going back to dinner.   
Jenny sighed, putting her plastic fork down and clearing her throat “I’m getting tired.” She said, getting up from her seat.  
Mike stood up as well, watching Jenny put her dinner into the fridge.  
“Goodnight.” Jenny said, walking into her bedroom.  
Mike nodded as he watched Jenny close her bedroom door; he sat back down at his chair, closing his doggy box and relaxing for the first time in six days.  
A scream came from Jennys’ bedroom, Mike flew off the chair and opened the door wide and rushed into the bedroom.  
Mikes’ gun was pulled out of his holster “FREEZE!” he yelled, pointing his gun randomly into the bedroom.  
“No-no, Mike! Relax!” Jenny proclaimed, throwing her hands in front of her.  
“What is it? Why did you scream??” he asked, while putting his gun back in his holster.  
Jenny chuckled “I’m sorry, really, it’s just…I found a cockroach crawling around on my floor.” She said, a look of guilty plastered on her face as she looked at Mike.  
Mike sighed “Jenny Hartgrove is afraid of a cockroach.” He said before smiling.  
Jenny shrugged “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said.  
“Where is it?” Mike asked.  
Jenny pointed by her dresser “Right there.” She said, taking a few steps back as Mike approached the giant bug.  
“Damn, that’s a big one!” he remarked before stepping on the bug.  
Jenny quivered as Mike pulled a face tissue from her dresser and picked up the bug and threw it out the window “There!” he said, looking back at Jenny who smiled at him.  
“Okay, then.” She muttered, walking over to her bed and pulling back the sheets.  
Mike looked away from Jenny; it had just dawned on him that she was in her pajamas “Well, goodnight.” He said, beginning to walk out of the room.  
“Mike?” Jenny finally called out, turning to Mike.  
Mike turned back to Jenny not realizing that he was slowly walking towards her before he was finally in front of her.  
Jenny looked down to see Mike was still wearing his badge; Jenny grabbed the chain and pulled his badge up from over his head and placed it on her night table.  
She leaned in closer as she removed Mikes’ gun holster from the side of his hip and placed it next to his badge when she finally leaned in to kiss him.  
“No—no—no!” Mike thought to himself as Jenny pulled her lips back and began to tease her with her lips on his ear lobe.  
Mike let a shallow gasp escape his lips as Jennys’ hand made its way down to his crotch where he could feel his erection as she pressed on it.  
“Traitor!” he thought to himself before Mike finally let his restraints go as he pulled Jenny in for another kiss before pushing her on the bed.  
Jenny adjusted herself on the bed before she pulled Mike in for another kiss as she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.  
His kisses began to move down her neck and towards her chest as his hand went up her thigh; Jenny let a small sigh escape as she attempted to take off his pants.  
“Take your pants off.” Jenny requested as she pulled away for a moment from the kiss.  
Mike pulled away from Jenny and getting off the bed, taking off his pants in front of Jenny before he pulled his shirt off to reveal a rather modest six pack.  
“Wow,” Jenny said, admiring Mikes’ ripped body “Totally wasn’t expecting that.” She remarked.  
Mike threw himself back on top of Jenny, nudging his nose against her neck as he began to kiss her neck, attempting to take off her pajama shorts.  
He pulled away from the kiss “How could you possibly be wearing shorts in the middle of winter?” he asked.  
Jenny stopped and thought about it for a moment “This apartment gets super hot, the heat is weird.” She said.  
“Oh.” Mike said before going back to kissing Jenny.  
Jenny assisted with taking off her pajama shorts and panties before both Mike and Jenny hid under the covers.   
Mike removed her shirt before removing his briefs and looked down at Jenny, giving her another kiss as he entered her.   
She gasped, her head leaning back as Mikes’ lips once again began to kiss her neck before he thrusted out.  
Jenny called out his name, her leg wrapping around Mikes’ waist as he gave her another thrust.  
Mike grabbed Jennys’ hair as he looked into Jennys’ eyes, her hungry eyes taunting him before he huffed “Roll over.” He muttered.  
She didn’t question him as she rolled onto her stomach, holding onto the bars of her headboard as he thrusted into her, holding onto her hips as he did.  
He groaned as his name escaped her lips, kissing her back as he pushed her hair away from her neck as he began to nibble gently.  
“Mike.” Jenny muttered.  
His thrusts were becoming fierce as Jennys’ moans were exciting him, her hand let go of the headboard and reached behind her and held onto Mikes’ neck.  
Mike kissed her hand as he thrusted again, he leaned down and kissed her ear lobe before Jenny playfully pushed him off of her and she rolled onto her back.  
Jenny sat up on her bed, pulling Mike in for a kiss before she fell on top of him; she gave his friend a tug, causing Mike to gasp loudly.   
“You little minx.” He muttered as he kissed her passionately, his tongue down her throat as she grabbed his wrist and pulled away.  
Jenny adjusted herself on top of Mike as she plunged herself inside of him, rocking back and forth against Mike, who closed his eyes and held onto her hips for dear life.  
Mike couldn’t resist as he thrusted against her, forcing her to cry in ecstasy while she continued to rock against him.  
He couldn’t stop himself as he continued to thrust against Jenny, beginning a rhythm with gasps and moans going back and forth between them.   
“Mike.” Jenny moaned out, her hands pressed against his chest as she began to feel something bubbling within her nether regions.  
Jenny leaned forward as her breathing became shallow with Mike continuing to thrust, he could feel her walls tightening as he continued to hit her spot; her head now touching his chest as her body began to quiver.  
She moaned out his name again as she began to lose control of herself, a loud moan coming from her lips as Mike began to quicken his pace in hopes of meeting her halfway with her orgasm.  
Jennys’ leg slipped down along his, giving him a sensation as he cried out in pleasure as well.  
She rode out her orgasm, unable to keep up her thrusts as she simply laid against Mike who rolled on top of her and continued to thrust.  
Jenny moaned as she opened up her body to him, Mike took full control of her as he finally began to feel himself becoming tight.  
Mike grabbed a handful of Jennys’ hair as his thrusts, while slower, were full and caused Jenny to gasp slightly.  
He knew he was going to cum at any second as he gave one more thrust before his coil burst; Mike let out a loud groan as he continued to thrust inside of Jenny, giving himself a few more seconds before falling off of Jenny.  
They laid next to each other on the bed, gasping for air when Jenny rolled on her side and put a hand on Mikes’ chest “Agent Weston.” Jenny muttered seductively.   
Mike chuckled “You’re welcome.”   
Jenny smirked at Mike, before they relaxed in the bed in each others arms.  
“So, how about another round?” Jenny asked.  
Mike whimpered as he thought about it for a second “Okay.” He said, rolling on top of Jenny again.


	15. Hello, Ryan

Jenny awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of some type of sizzling; Mike had disappeared from her bed and her clothes were in a pile next to her side of the bed.  
She sighed as she leaned up and relived the night before; touching her lips gently as she remembered every kiss he gave her.  
Jenny dressed from under her sheets before she grabbed her closest sweater and wrapped it around her body before leaving her bedroom and stepping out into the rest of her apartment.  
Mike was standing in the kitchen, fully dressed, preparing two plates of breakfast when he heard a creak in the wood flooring behind him, he turned and smiled to Jenny who was glaring back at him with her green eyes.  
“Morning.” He muttered.  
Jenny smiled anxiously “Morning.” She said, stepping into the kitchen next to Mike as she watched him continue with breakfast.  
They were both silence in an almost uncomfortable way before Mike put the last piece of bacon on a plate; Jenny looked over at her clock to read the time of 8:48 A.M.  
She gasped.  
“Oh my god! You should go, you’ll be late!” she said, before looking up at Mike.  
Mike smiled “I think being late to work once is okay.”   
“Yeah, but with Joe Carroll and Emma Hill still on the loose…” Jenny remarked as she trailed off.  
Mike looked at Jenny, who kept the eye contact going “Ryan needs you.” She continued.  
The FBI agent huffed “If you insist.” He said with a small smile.  
Jenny followed Mike as he grabbed his jacket “I’ll have my phone on me if you need anything, otherwise I’ll stop by tonight to check on you.” He said, walking to the door.  
She continued to follow him as he opened the front door before he turned back to Jenny, kissing her gently “See you later.” He muttered before leaving her apartment.  
Jenny sighed, closing the door behind her and leaning against it; she covered her mouth to muffle any forming tears as she slid down to the floor, now feeling all the regret for the night before.  
She knew what a big mistake it had all been.

 

Mike sat at his desk in headquarters after being chewed out for being late, but in his eyes it was all worth it.  
Ryan came up behind Mike “Hey.” He muttered, sitting next to Mike, who nodded at his partner and friend.  
“So, how’s she doing?” Ryan asked subtly.  
Mike smiled, nodding as he turned to Ryan “She’s fine.” He said before turning back to his computer.  
Ryan squinted at the young agent “Something’s not right.” He spoke.  
Mike turned to Ryan “What do you mean?”  
“You, there’s something not right with yo—you slept with her!” Ryan mutter quietly so the conversation could only be heard by the two of them.  
Mike scuffed “You’re crazy!” he said.  
“Am I right?” Ryan asked.  
Mike shook his head “No!”   
Ryan gave Mike his infamous look.  
“Maybe.”  
Ryan tilted his head.  
Mike huffed “Fine. I did.” He said before going back to his computer.   
Ryans’ mouth was agape, shocked at his agent friend who was now unable to make eye contact with him.  
“What the hell, Mike?” he muttered.  
“It just happened!” Mike retorted.  
Ryan huffed “No, it doesn’t. You don’t just fall on top of her naked and thrust in and out a few times! It’s not possible!” he said.  
They both went silent as an agent passed by them, almost staying still before they were in the clear.  
“I don’t have to justify myself to you! I can do whatever I want in my personal life.” Mike said.  
Ryan shook his head “You can’t bring your work into your personal life!” he said.  
“Oh!” Mike hissed, turning to Ryan “So then what was fucking Claire exactly!?”   
Ryan couldn’t manage to find a comeback as Mike glared at him with furious eyes “This conversation is over.” Mike said before turning back to his computer.  
The men were frustrated to their cores when Ryan felt his cell phone vibrating in his pants pocket; he stood up from his chair and answered his phone.  
“This is Hardy.”   
“Hello, Ryan.” This infamous man said.  
Ryan stopped in his tracks, taking Mikes’ shoulder for support as he took a deep breathe “Hello, Joe.” He said in return.  
“It’s been awhile.” Joe said.  
Ryan nodded “Hasn’t been that long. But then again, how long is too long?” he asked.  
Mike turned to Ryan, noticing that he was on the phone, Ryan motioned to Mike who realized what was going on.  
“Deidre!” Mike whispered as he walked across the hall to Agent Mitchell, requesting a location from Ryan’s cell phone.  
Joe hummed “I guess, never.” He answered Ryan.  
Ryan nodded “Alright. Tell me, why now? Why come back?” he asked.  
Joe chuckled “A writers’ work is never done, Ryan.” He said in his soft British accent.  
“What’s next, Joe? What now?” Ryan asked.  
“Well, Ryan. You’ll just have to wait and find out, won’t you?” Joe said, before hanging up his phone.   
Ryan grumbled, walking across the hall to Mike and Deidre who lost the trace for the call.  
Mike turned to Ryan “What did he say?” he asked.  
Ryan huffed “Same old, same old.” He said.  
Mike rolled his eyes “Perfect.” He said.  
“He’ll call again, I’m sure of it.” Ryan said before leaving the crowded office.  
Mike turned to Deidre, who shrugged her shoulders “Here we go.” Mike muttered.  
Deidre sighed “Don’t let it get to you.” She muttered as Mike left her office.  
“I make no promises.” Mike said from around the corner from her office.


	16. Miss Molly

Ryan didn’t waste any time as he began searching for the Marshall; Mike followed closely behind “What’s the plan?” he asked.  
“I don’t know yet.” Ryan said, rubber necking his way through headquarters when he finally ran into the Marshall.  
Mike felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket, he stopped to pull it out of his pocket while Ryan began to speak with the Marshall.  
“He’s going to make a move, has anything been out of the ordinary?” Mike heard Ryan ask as he looked down at his phone to see that Jenny was calling.  
Mike answered the call “Hey.” He said.  
Jennys’ breathing was shallow “Is Ryan there?” he asked.  
Mike turned to Ryan who was beginning to argue with the Marshall when he tapped on Ryans’ shoulder “Yeah, Jenny. Is everything alright?”   
“Just put him on the phone.” Jenny said in almost a whisper.  
After getting Ryans’ attention, he handed his cell phone off to him “This is Ryan.”   
He heard a struggle on the other end, Jenny arguing with somebody before it went silent for a second.  
“Hello, Ryan.” The familiar voice said on the other end.  
“Hello, Molly.”  
Molly sighed on the other end “I know, you’re surprised to hear from me…especially after I tried to kill you.”   
Ryan sighed “It’s okay.” He said.  
Mike looked at Ryan, who turned to the Marshall “Get a track going on Westons’ cell phone.” He whispered away from the phone.  
The Marshall began to storm away to get a team together when he turned back to Mike “…where are you?” Ryan asked Molly.  
“Jennys’ apartment.” Molly said.  
Ryan nodded “Oh.”  
The man turned to his partner “Get a team to Jennys’ apartment, they’re still there.” He whispered before going back to the call.  
Molly cleared her throat “Listen, I just wanted to apologize for not killing you; that really pissed me off how you managed to bounce back from that.”   
“Well, I’m sorry to have disappointed you.” Ryan remarked with a hint of sarcasm.  
Molly huffed “Fuck you, Ryan.”   
Ryan could hear Jenny in the distance as Molly spoke to her while still on the phone, Ryan closed his eyes “Don’t hurt her.” He requested.  
“I’m not going to hurt her, Ryan. Besides, Emma and Joe already have dibs on her,” Molly said “She’s a sweet girl, Ryan. What a shame.” She said.  
Ryan swallowed hard “Why is that?”   
Molly chuckled “Oh what Joe has in store for her, it’ll be a blast.”   
Ryan sighed “I doubt that.”   
“You can’t stop him this time, Ryan. He’s going to win.” Molly retorted.  
Ryan chuckled “Not if I can help it.” He said.  
Molly laughed “Well, Ryan, it was lovely talking to you; but I have to get going. So much to do.” She said before hanging up his phone.  
Ryan hung up the phone, now beginning to look for Mike to hand his phone back as he crossed Deidres’ office.  
“I’ll let him know when I see him, Weston.” She said, talking on her headset as she tapped away at the keyboard.  
Ryan stopped and looked at Deidre “Tell me what?”   
Deidre turned to Ryan, pulling her headset away “Agent Weston in en route to Agent Hartgroves’ apartment with a team. Marshall Turner is right behind them.” She said.  
Ryan nodded “Then I better play catch up.” He said, rushing down the hallway.

 

Mike stood with a few of his fellow agents as they waited for the moment to strike down Jennys’ apartment door and strike Molly, who was confirmed to still be in the apartment.  
Guns were drawn and ready to go as Mike awaited a final order to enter the apartment.  
“Clear and ready to go.” Mike whispered.   
The Marshall cleared his throat “Go.” He said after a moment.  
The agents kicked down the door, aiming their guns at the two women in the living room.  
Mike got a good look at the scene when he entered the apartment; Jenny tied down to a kitchen chair with Molly standing next to her with a gun in her hand.  
Molly looked around the scene before turning to Jenny “Sorry, love.” She said before aiming the gun at Jennys’ head when two shots were fired and Molly went to the ground.  
Mike was in shock as he put his gun down, watching Molly scream on the floor as she let go of her gun and clenched her shot arm.  
Jenny had her eyes clenched close as Mike walked over to Jenny “Am I dead?” she asked.  
“No, you are alive and well.” Mike said, untying his partner.  
Jenny opened her eyes and looked around her apartment to find FBI agents everywhere and Molly bleeding on her carpet.  
Once her restraints released her, Jenny stood up and walked away from the mess and out of her apartment to get some fresh air. 

 

Jenny was beginning to regret not taking her coat as she stood on the sidewalk, SUVs’ and Federal Issued Buicks’ surrounding her apartment building.  
She was sure she was about to vomit, or punch somebody depending on how the rest of her week had gone.  
“Jenny?” she heard from down the sidewalk.  
She turned to see Ryan walking towards her “Are you alright?” he asked.  
Jenny nodded “Yeah, I’m fine.” She muttered.  
Ryan nodded, taking off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her “Lets go sit in my car, the heat is blasting.” He said, walking her over to his car.  
Jenny and Ryan walked in silence for a moment before Ryan sighed “Y’know, my sisters’ name is Jenny.”   
“Oh, yeah?” Jenny asked.  
Ryan nodded “Yep. So every time when Mike says ‘Jenny’s in trouble!’ I immediately think of my sister.” He said with a chuckle.  
Jenny smiled “Well, then, maybe I should start going my Jen.” She said as Ryan opened the passenger door and let Jenny slip inside, getting herself warm.  
“I’ll be inside.” Ryan said before shutting the door and walking into the apartment building.


	17. Resentment

Mike almost had to hold Ryan back as the paramedics rolled Molly away and out of Jennys’ apartment.  
“Jenny is being debriefed by Agent Carter.” both Ryan and Mike were informed by the Marshall, who was examining the apartment.  
Ryan nodded “Good.”  
“Is she alright?” Mike asked.  
The Marshall nodded “Just a little frustrated, but other than that she’s fine.”   
Mike nodded “Anything useful in here?” he asked the Marshall, who shook his head.  
“No, it’s just her apartment, nothing vital.” The Marshall said before walking away.  
Ryan looked around the apartment “It’s cozy.” He insinuated.  
Mike smirked before walking out of the apartment, Ryan soon followed; they both waited until they were alone.  
“So, what was it like?” Ryan asked with a smug tone to his voice.  
Mike turned to Ryan and scuffed “I am not telling you my escapades!” he said with a small smile.  
“I’ll tell you about mine with Claire.” He said, playfully nudging Mike.  
Mike shuddered “Please, don’t.” he said before walking down the long flight of stairs and out of the apartment building.  
Ryan and Mike walked together in silence as they walked towards Jenny as she continued her debriefing on her most recent attack.  
It was obvious that Jenny was frustrated and tired, it was clear to Mike that she just wanted for everything to be as boring as possible for one day.  
Agent Carter walked away as Mike and Ryan finally reached her, she huffed as she leaned against Ryans’ car.  
“So…how we doing?” Ryan asked, trying to be chipper.  
Jenny huffed “I just want to be left alone, for one second!”   
“Do you want to crash at my place tonight?” Mike asked bluntly.  
Jenny shook her head “No, I just want to sleep in my apartment, in my bed, with my sheets.” She said before pushing herself up off the car and walked away from the both of them.  
“Do you want to crash at my place tonight?” Ryan asked rhetorically as he turned to Mike.  
Mike shrugged “Just wanted to give her another option.” He said.  
Ryan nodded “Well, maybe she’ll finally be glad that she had a few days off.” He said as the both of them watched Jenny now talk with the Marshall.  
“Maybe.” He said, now watching the Marshall walk away from Jenny.  
“So does this mean I can come back to work?” Jenny asked.  
“No!” The Marshall said as he walked towards Ryan and Mike.  
Ryan chuckled “Wishful thinking.” He muttered to Mike.  
The Marshall cleared his throat “Okay, I’ve got some agents making their way towards the hospital to question Ms. Richardson, try not to interfere, Ryan.” He said, his stare nearly burning a hole into Ryan before he walked away.  
Mike nodded “Seems easy enough.” He said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
Ryan thought for a moment “Where’s Joey Matthews again?” he asked.  
“He’s in Virginia, with his grandmother. Why?” Mike answered.  
Ryan turned to his partner “Have we checked on him since Joe resurfaced?”  
Mike shook his head slowly “No, should we?”  
“It wouldn’t be the worst idea.” He said, strolling away.  
Mike didn’t waste any time as he rushed to the Marshalls’ side, beginning to insinuate a check-in was in order for the young boy.

 

Jenny sighed with relief as she finally got the last of the agents out of her apartment, closing the door behind her before she walked to her couch and fell into it.  
She closed her eyes as she relaxed for the first time all day, her mind was cluttered with thoughts that her body was unable to handle for much long when she finally let out a horrific sob.  
Jenny covered her face as she cried, her body aching from all the pain and fatigue throughout the past few days.  
A light knock came to her door, she composed herself before taking a deep breathe “Come in.” she yelled.  
She hid her face from whoever had entered her apartment with her hair or her sweater as footsteps began to walk towards her.  
“Are you okay?” Mike asked gently.  
Jenny sat in silence for a moment “Yeah.”   
Mike sat next to her on the couch “Really?” he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Jenny cleared her throat as she caught Mikes’ hand “You should go.” She muttered.  
“Why? You don’t want me to see you cry?” Mike said with a smile.  
Jenny shook her head “No, Mike. You should really go.” She insisted.  
Mike looked her over, the Jenny he knew was currently side lined “I’m here for you.” He told her.  
Jenny huffed “Mike, last night was a mistake!” she said.  
“A mistake?”  
“Yes! I was vulnerable and I felt lonely and I used you for my own personal gain…emotionally.” Jenny told him.  
Mike looked at her “Why would you say that?”   
“Because it’s true.” Jenny said.  
Jenny and Mike both sat on the couch in an uncomfortable silence before Jenny looked at Mike “You should go.” She said again.  
Mikes’ nostrils flared as he looked at Jenny “Okay.” He said, getting up from the couch and leaving the apartment.  
Jenny closed her eyes, now regretting hurting Mikes’ feelings; it wasn’t that she didn’t like him, but she always thought she would have paced herself.

 

Mike stomped her way back into headquarters, a grimaced plastered on his face as he walked into his office and sat at his desk.  
He checked his e-mail and mail in general as his jaw clenched, he threw papers around when Ryan walked in with his hands in his pockets.  
“I feel a disturbance in the force.” Ryan said.  
“What?” Mike asked.  
Ryan smiled “What happened?”   
Mike stared at Ryan for a moment before he pounded his fists into his desk “Fucking…do girls just do that!?? Use people for whatever they need and then toss them aside?” he asked.  
Ryan looked behind him before closing Mikes’ office door and sat across from him “What happened?” he asked.  
“…she told me that she was vulnerable and that she took advantage of me…” Mike huffed.  
“She broke your heart?” Ryan insinuated.  
Mike nodded “I…I gave her my best moves! I gave her all I got! I liked her and now…now I’m just a used tissue to her! Everybody was right, sleeping with co-workers is a bad fucking idea!!” he hissed.  
Ryan frowned “She’s probably just stressed out, and she took it out on you.” He said.  
“Are you trying to make me feel better?” Mike hissed again.  
Ryan sighed “Look, all I’m saying is that she’s hit her breaking point and you shouldn’t take it personally…even if it seemed that way.” He said.  
Mike and Ryan stared each other down “Breathe.” Ryan remarked before getting up from his chair and left the office.  
He let a strong breathe out as he leaned back in his chair, letting go of his resentment and anger and began to focus on the case again.


	18. Rhode Island

Mike hadn’t spoken to Jenny in several days which made him think that all that she had told him was true; Ryan continued to comfort his friend but the young agent was losing hope.   
Ryan huffed, finally having enough of his moping “That’s it! I’m going to see Jenny!” he said.  
Mike jerked his head towards Ryan “No, please don’t!” he pleaded.  
Ryan shook his head “No, I’m gonna go check on her. End of story.” He said before he stormed off, leaving Mike uncomfortable where he stood.

 

“Hey, mom.” Jenny said over the phone as she began to pack her suitcase “Would it be alright if I stayed with you and dad for awhile?” she asked.  
Jenny smiled as her mother enthusiastically said ‘yes’ to her request “Thanks mom.” She said.  
“Is everything alright?” her mother asked.  
Jenny lost her smile gently “Yeah. I just, I just need to get out of New York for awhile.” She muttered.  
Her mother went silent for a moment “Alright, well, what time will you be here?” she asked.  
“In about 4 hours, give or take.” Jenny said.  
“Okay, we’ll set up your old bedroom! We’ll call the boys and get together for lunch, or dinner…depending on when you get here.”  
Jenny nodded “Awesome…I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Her mother said before hanging up her phone.  
Jenny put her cell phone in her back pocket when somebody began to knock at her door; Jenny carefully walked up to her door and looked through her peephole to see Ryan Hardy standing on the other side.  
She opened the door “Hi.” She said concerned.  
“Hi. Can I come in?” Ryan asked.  
Jenny opened her door wide enough to let the former agent in “Is there something I can help you with?” she asked.  
“Oh, no, I just wanted to check in, see how your down time was going.” He said, putting his hands in his pockets as he sat the opened suitcase on the case.  
“Going on a trip?” he asked.  
Jenny looked at Ryan dauntingly “Yeah. I’m going to Rhode Island. I’m going to visit my family for awhile.” She said.  
“Oh, that’s great! That would be good for you!” Ryan said.  
Jenny crossed her arms “Ryan, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
Ryan smiled “You broke his heart.” He said.  
Jennys’ chest rose, then quick sunk as she put her arms down “Un-fucking-believable! Of course he told you.” She hissed before walking into her bedroom.  
“He really likes, err, liked you.” Ryan said.  
Jenny turned around and faced Ryan “Why is this any of your business? It’s between Agent Weston and I.” she insisted.  
“Maybe because you two make a great team; and it would suck if it was tainted.” Ryan remarked.  
Jenny gagged “Look, it was a mistake! I don’t know why I did what I did, alright? And I feel awful for what I did, but it had to be done.” She said, grabbing more clothes from her drawer and walking back to her suitcase in the living room.  
Ryan sighed “Could you just call…or text him? Even if it’s just asking him about the case?”   
Jenny shook her head “No, I will cross the bridge of dealing with him when I get there, alright?”   
Ryan gave up, maybe he was butting into this a bit much; he put his hands into his pockets “Fine. By the way, Joey Matthews is in protective custody…better safe than sorry.” He said before walking out of her apartment.  
Jenny huffed as he finally left, she was frustrated by the whole ordeal and couldn’t wait to leave as she finally closed her suitcase and prepared to leave for Rhode Island. 

 

It had been a long five and a half hour drive, but Jenny finally made it to her family house in Rhode Island.  
Jenny pulled her suitcase from the trunk of her car only to realize that something was wrong; the residence was quiet even though she recognized all other four cars in the driveway as her brothers and parents.  
She walked up to the porch and pulled the screen door back before opening the door and entered the house.  
“Hello? Mom, Dad?” she called out, closing the front door behind her.  
The house was still as still and quiet as it was outside, something was up, something wasn’t right.  
Jenny parked her suitcase by the door as she walked into the living room; it had looked like there had been a struggle, her jaw clenched as she walked back to the foyer and grabbed her gun from her purse.  
She gracefully walked back into the living room, then guided herself into the kitchen where there was an even bigger mess.  
The mean was all over the floor and there were shoe prints walking towards the dining room; Jennys’ breathing became shallow as her heart began to race, she began to walk towards the dining room.  
“Hello, Jenny.” A familiar voice said.  
Jenny quickly turned around before getting hit over the head with something hard, one shot fired from her gun before she fell unconscious to the floor.

 

Ryan made his way back into headquarters; he made eye contact with Mike who stomped his way towards Ryan “How big of a mess did you make?” he hissed.  
“Don’t worry.” Ryan said before walking away.  
Mike gagged “On another note, Carroll and Hill have been untraceable, I’m starting to worry…are we sure he’s going to go after Joey Matthews?” he asked.  
“He’s his son, he’s all that Carrolls’ got left!” Ryan said when his cell phone began to go off.  
Ryan pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it “Hardy.”   
“Hello, Ryan.” The familiar British accent said on the other end.  
“Joe. What’s going on?” Ryan asked.  
Joe chuckled “Oh, just having dinner with Agent Hartgrove and her family.” He said.  
Ryan looked up at Mike, motioning to reach Deidre and the Marshall “Dinner? How’s that going?”  
“Oh, Mrs. Hartgrove is an amazing cook. In fact, the entire family is good company.” Joe said.  
Ryan thought for a moment “Don’t hurt them, Joe. C’mon! You’re a family man.” He said.  
“I was, Ryan. I was.” Joe said.  
Joe cleared his throat “I want to talk, 1733 Chic Circle; Bristol, Rhode Island.” He said before hanging up the phone.  
Ryan dropped his phone from his ear; he looked around the headquarters looking for Mike who was still talking with Deidre.   
“Mike!” he called out, walking towards him.  
Mike turned to Ryan, walking away from Deidre and meeting him half way.  
“I need you to put your petty shit with Jenny to the side; we have to go to Rhode Island.” Ryan demanded.  
“Why?” Mike asked.  
Ryan cleared his throat “He’s got Jenny and her family. He wants to ‘talk’.” He said before walking away.


	19. The Final Showdown

Her hands were bound together as she sat at the dining table, next to Joe and across from Emma, who smiled callously at Jenny.  
Jenny glared at Joe who was enjoying the home cooked meal that Jennys’ mother had prepared before they were bombarded by the infamous serial killer and his friend.  
Joe turned to Jenny “Do you want something?” he asked.  
Jenny looked around the table, the untouched plates of food surrounded her family who was also tied up; she could only imagine how Joe and Emma managed to tie up her older brothers, all three were the size of bears.   
“Pass the mashed potatoes.” She muttered, going along with Joes’ game as he waited for Ryan.  
Joe smiled “Very well,” he said, turning to Emma “That mashed potatoes, darling.” He requested.  
Emma took the bowl and passed it down to Joe who covered Jennys’ plate with mashed potatoes “Gravy?” he asked.  
Jenny stared at Joe, trying to read him before she finally shook her head “No.” she muttered.  
Joe smiled “Ok.” He said before handing the bowl back to Emma.  
“What are you doing, Joe? I’m useless. I’m just a pawn in this game.” Jenny said, leaning towards Joe.  
Joe smiled “But you’re so much fun, Jennifer. Besides, there aren’t as many pieces to the game as you’d like to think.” He said before putting another fork full of food in his mouth.  
“By the way, Mrs. Hartgrove; this is delicious! I must have your recipe.” He said.  
Mrs. Hartgrove turned away and looked at her daughter, motioning her to do something; but Jenny had gone limp in her chair as she looked back at Joe.  
“What makes you think he’ll come?” she asked.  
Joe huffed, turning to Jenny “He’ll come, Jenny. Have a little faith.” He said, before going back to his meal.

 

The FBI gently pulled into the rather crowded driveway of the Hartgrove residence, agents and SWAT scattered everywhere along the house while Ryan and Mike got out of their vehicle.  
Marshall Turner walked up to the both of them “Okay, we have eight people in the house. They’re all in the dining room.”  
Ryan nodded “That including Carroll and Hill?” he asked.  
The Marshall nodded “Yes.”  
“What’s our strategy?” Mike asked.  
“Right now, we’re just observing. Agent Hartgrove has a talent for getting out of sticky situations; if we gently let her know that she has back-up, she might take the chance.” The Marshall said.  
Mike looked at the house, there was no plan, there was no certainty, in fact he was sure that there was no hope as he turned to Ryan and The Marshall.  
“He wants to talk to Ryan, so lets get Ryan in there. I’ll be back-up.” Mike said.  
Ryan and The Marshall looked at each other for a moment before agreeing to the terms, Ryan and Mike quietly went up the steps to the porch while Ryan knocked on the door before opening it.  
“Joe?” he called out, entering the house with Mike right behind him.

 

The table turned their attention towards the living room, Joe smiled as he turned to Jenny “I told you he would come.” He said, dabbing his mouth with a napkin before excusing himself from the table.  
Jenny turned to Emma whose eyes were glued to hers, the wheels in Jennys’ head now turning as to how to set herself free from her restraint without alerting Emma.  
Her hands went under the table as she attempted to loosen the rope as she had done with the tape last time she was restrained, she had had practice with rope, but it was a matter of patience now.

 

“So glad you could make it Ryan, and you brought your little friend. Cute.” Joe remarked.  
“What do you want Joe?” Ryan asked.  
Joe crossed his arms “Well, Ryan, I want my son.”   
Ryan sighed “You know I can’t do that, Joe. You remember what happened last time.”  
Joe huffed “Ryan, you’re making this harder than it needs to be.”   
Ryan stared down the serial killer for a moment “You think he would want to be with you? After everything that happened? I don’t think he’d want to be with you.”   
Joe shook his head “Doesn’t matter, he’s my son.” He hissed.  
At that moment a loud crash came from the dining room with shouts following it shortly; Joe turned around giving Ryan enough time to knock Joe down and cuff him.  
Mike wasted no time as he rushed into the dining room where Jennys’ family were still tied to their chairs “They’re in the kitchen.” One of her brothers said, leaning his head towards the kitchen door.  
“Thanks.” Mike muttered as he pointed his gun straight ahead as he pushed the door open to find Jenny smashing Emmas’ head into the fridge door over and over again.  
Jenny cried out in frustrating as she finally pulled Emma out from between the fridge and threw her on the floor, she turned to Mike who put his gun down as he glared at Jenny shockingly.  
“What? It was either me or her.” Jenny remarked.  
Mike walked towards Jenny “Are you okay?” he asked.  
Jenny shrugged “I guess.” She said, now gasping for air.  
The both of them turned away from Emmas’ body that was lying on the floor as they slowly made their way back into the dining room to release the family from their restraints.  
Jenny heard screaming coming up from behind her when both her and Mike turned to see Emma Hill coming towards her with a knife; Mike wasted no time as he shot three rounds into Emmas’ chest.  
Emma glared at Jenny and Mike as she slowly kneeled to the ground before she finally died, bleeding all over the linoleum floor.  
“Thank god.” Jenny muttered, taking Mikes’ arm before she made her way back into the dining room.

 

She sat on the porch steps with Mike and Ryan on either side of her as they watched as the FBI agents put Joe Carroll into the back of an armored car while the paramedics rolled Emma Hills’ body into the back of an ambulance.  
“Is this finally over?” Jenny asked as she turned to Ryan.  
Ryan smirked “He will be in solitary confinement until he dies.”   
“No internet connection?” Jenny asked.  
Ryan shook his head “No.”  
“No visitors?” Mike asked.  
“Nope.”   
Jenny sighed as she turned to Mike, before turning back to Ryan “Hey, can you give us a minute?” she asked.  
Ryan looked at Mike, then back at Jenny “Yeah, sure.” He said, getting up from his porch step and walked away as Jenny turned back to Mike.  
“I’m sorry.” She said.  
Mike glared at Jenny, waiting for her to say more.  
Jenny sighed “I’m really sorry. I like you, like…a lot. And I don’t usually just hop into bed with my co-workers. But it felt like things were moving fast and my last relationship was like two, three years ago so I’m rusty.” She explained.   
Mike smiled “You like me?” he asked like a school boy.  
“Don’t get cocky.” She remarked.  
Mike chuckled “Okay. So…do you want to start over with this, or just stop it, or…what?” he asked.  
Jenny wrinkled her nose as she thought “I’m going to transfer to another department, and when I get settled maybe we can have dinner. How does Mexican sound?” she asked.  
“I love Mexican!” Mike said.  
Jenny laughed “Okay. Then it’s a date.”   
Mike nodded “It is. But until then, you need to be debriefed and I need to write a report about shooting down Emma Hill.”   
Jenny smiled “Okay.” She said, getting up from the porch steps.  
Mike watched her as she walked away to speak with The Marshall; the young agent sighed with relief as he did a victory dance in his mind as it was finally over.  
The Joe Carroll spree was done and he could finally go back to his boring life, with his usual boring job.


End file.
